Into you
by AllyBee88
Summary: Edward a 24 ans, Bella 17. Bella l'aime depuis toujours, Edward, lui, a une petite amie, Tanya. Puis un jour, tout bascule. Comment Edward va t-il faire face à ses sentiments pour Bella ?
1. Chapter 1

**Into you**

Bonjour tout le monde. Je l'avais précisé sur la fic « Here with me » que j'écrivais une seconde fic n'ayant pas de rapport avec le Twilight fantastique. Donc voici le premier chapitre. Edward a 24 ans, Bella en a 17. Leur différence d'âge fait qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Edward et Bella sont liés depuis toujours car Emmett, le frère de Bella est le meilleur ami d'Edward. La jeune fille a toujours été très amoureuse d'Edward sans jamais rien lui avouer. Edward fréquente une jeune fille, Tanya, depuis cinq mois maintenant. Comment Edward va t-il faire face à ses sentiments pour Bella ? Comment arriveront-ils à se battre pour leur amour ?

**Chapitre 1 : FRIENDS**

**Juin 2008**

_New York, Etats Unis_

Je me regardais devant le miroir juste en face de moi, je revenais de chez le coiffeur ou j'avais décidé de changer définitivement de tête. Mais après réflexion, j'avais juste fait couper les pointes. Mes cheveux marron étaient légèrement ondulés, car j'avais beaucoup de mal à les garder lisses très longtemps. Je voulais paraître un peu plus femme que enfant, en vain. J'étais tellement agacée que tout le monde me prenne encore pour une gamine. Certes, je n'avais que 16 ans mais, j'approchais de l'âge adulte. Aux yeux de tous, je restais une simple petite fille et ça m'énervait littéralement. Je me levais de ma chaise, passant une main dans mes cheveux, j'attrapais ma jupe noire qui trainait sur mon lit. La remise des diplômes avait lieu aujourd'hui, j'entendais mon père et ma mère s'afférer comme des fous en bas, et mon frère ne cessait pas de me rappeler à quel point j'étais lente. Je n'avais aucune envie de recevoir ce diplôme, certes je quittais le lycée, je n'avais même pas encore dix sept ans et tout le monde était en admiration devant moi parce que j'étais jeune, intelligente, et bientôt étudiante en littérature anglaise à Columbia, la prestigieuse université de New York. Bref, autant dire que ma vie était parfaite, et pour tout le monde je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre, ni encore moins de me soucier de mon avenir déjà tout tracé.

Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs du lycée il y a de ça vingt cinq ans. Ma mère avait mit au monde, Emmett, 24 ans aujourd'hui et après moi, Isabella, 17 ans dans environ deux mois et demi. Mes parents s'étaient cependant séparés très tôt, je n'avais même pas cinq ans lorsqu'ils ont décidé de divorcer. Ma vie était partagée entre Manhattan, appartement où j'habitais avec ma mère et Brooklyn, ou mon père vivait. J'avais de la chance, malgré tout ça, tout le monde était resté soudé et même si ma mère avait refait sa vie, avec Phil, mon beau père depuis dix ans, elle laissait mon père avoir une place très importante dans ma vie comme aujourd'hui. Par exemple, j'aurais pu avoir deux soirées séparées, une avec Renée, et une autre avec Charlie mais tous les deux avait décidé de faire quelque chose en commun et autant dire que je préférais. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais c'est qu'on m'accorde trop d'attention. J'aimais être cette fille insignifiante, et transparente. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, j'avais juste deux vrais amis, Angela et Jacob. Je les ai connu au lycée et nous sommes très liés. Encore dans mes pensées, l'énorme coup sur la porte me fit sursauter.

« Bella, on attend tous, descends. » lança Emmett, de sa grosse voix.

« C'est bon j'arrive. » disai-je en enfilant ma petite veste en jean puis mes escarpins noirs. Me fixant dans la glace une dernière fois, je détestais ce que je voyais, mais ça allait tellement faire plaisir à Renée que ça m'était finalement égal. Ouvrant la porte après quelques secondes, je croisais le regard dépité d'Emmett.

« Oh, jolie ta coupe. »

Je restais quelques instants sans réponse et passa une main sur le bout de mes pointes, comprenant.

« Ah, ça. »

« Maman va pleurer, tu le sais. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été chez le coiffeur de mon plein gré ? » Lâche-je en passant devant lui, descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Autant dire que ma nouvelle petite coupe de cheveux avait eu de l'effet, moi qui avait voulu éviter l'attention sur moi, c'était loupé. Le pire était que je n'avais coupé que trois centimètres de mes cheveux, rien d'autre. Le peu de personnes invités commençait à arriver et vint me féliciter.

« Bella, ce que tu es grande maintenant. » me lança Mme Stanford, la petite vieille de l'appartement d'en face.

Je roulais des yeux. Encore quelqu'un qui pensait que j'avais 10 ans. M'écartant, je remerciais tout le monde pour l'organisation de la soirée et m'éclipsa dans la cuisine sans rien dire. Je soupirai en écartant les mèches de mes cheveux de mon visage. Comme d'habitude, mes parents avaient fait de cet événement tout un fromage. J'entendis les rires dans le salon, et m'installa sur un des tabourets pour m'appuyer contre le comptoir. Les pas derrière moi ne me firent même pas réagir. J'attrapais une cuillère et la plongea délicieusement dans l'énorme gâteau aux fruits qui se tenait devant moi.

« Il a l'air bon, je comprends que t'es pas pu résister. » souffla une voix masculine et douce.

Avalant ma bouchée, je déglutis en reconnaissant cette voix. Mes joues devaient être toutes rouges, je devais avoir l'air d'une vraie gamine et je l'étais, surtout devant lui. Il me sourit amusé.

« Si je te dis félicitations, tu m'enverras sur les roses ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Merci. »

Il s'assit sur l'autre tabouret.

« Emmett m'a dit que tu avais été accepté à Columbia, c'est énorme. Bravo. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je me voyais pas quitter New York. Puis Columbia, j'en rêve depuis des années, je suis contente. »

Mon regard croisa le sien. J'en frissonnais. J'étais stupide lorsqu'il était là, je perdais tous mes moyens, je n'arrivais plus à parler clairement et c'était peu dire.

« En tout cas, Emmett et tes parents sont fiers. »

Je lui souris doucement et baissa la tête en replongeant ma petite cuillère dans le gâteau. Il se leva finalement et passa sa main sur mon épaule en me fixant. Je m'avançais avec lui dans le salon retrouvant les miens. Ma journée avait mal commencé, finalement elle ne terminait pas mal.

Il se tenait là, debout, un jean foncé, un t-shirt gris clair sur une chemise à noire, ses cheveux châtains presque cuivrés étaient complètement ébouriffés.

Edward Cullen. C'était l'idéal masculin que j'avais dans la tête depuis de nombreuses années. Qui a dit qu'une fille de 16 ans ne connaissait rien à l'amour ? Edward était le meilleur ami d'Emmett, les parents d'Edward étaient amis avec Charlie et Renée donc Edward m'avait connu bébé et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Emmett et Edward s'étaient tout de suite entendus, c'était plus facile pour eux, ils avaient le même âge. Quant à moi, j'étais déjà transparente pour le reste des gens, je n'allais pas être visible pour le garçon que j'aimais secrètement depuis des années. Qui plus est, Edward avait une petite amie depuis quelques mois, et ça avait l'air sérieux. Il avait eu plusieurs petites amies, que j'avais plus ou moins connus, mais rien de bien sérieux. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la différence entre Tanya et moi pour comprendre que nous n'avions rien en commun. Tanya était blonde, des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, avoisinent le mètre 70, élancée, des grands yeux bleus et j'étais brune, de longs cheveux marron, de yeux en forme d'amande marron également, je n'étais pas très grande, 1m63, et j'étais très mince. Bref, rien de bien attirant. Quand je fixais Edward avec Tanya, je ne pouvais qu'envier cette fille. Mais si j'envisageais d'avoir un petit ami dans les mois à venir, je crois qu'Emmett et Charlie ne s'en remettraient jamais. Et après tout ça, lorsqu'on me voit, on se dit que ma vie est géniale.

Le garçon que j'aime ne me regarde pas, je suis admise dans une université que je ne connais pas, ou je n'ai aucun ami. Ca pourrait être pire.

J'avais presque du mal à croire qu'on était déjà la mi-septembre. L'entrée à l'université était dans une semaine et Charlie et moi étions rentrés de Los Angeles il y a quelques heures. J'avais passé mes vacances entre New York et Los Angeles, deux semaines avec Renée et les deux dernières semaines avec Charlie. Emmett lui, était partie en Grèce avec Rosalie, sa petite amie et Edward et Tanya. Il m'avait appelé pendant le mois d'Août, me demandant de venir les rejoindre mais je lui avais inventé une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Qu'allait-il faire avec une gamine dans les pattes ? Soupirant, je tombais sur le canapé, agacée contre moi même. J'avais gâché des vacances avec Edward. Enfin ça aurait signifié, dormir dans la même maison que lui, manger ce qu'il mange, me mettre en bikini devant lui. Oh mon dieu, plutôt mourir. Je n'avais aucune envie de rivaliser avec Rosalie et Tanya. Elles avaient 22 ans, j'en avais presque 17, après tout peut-on comparer ?

Charlie arriva dans le salon me montrant un paquet de pates et de la sauce tomate. J'acquiesçai doucement et croisa les bras contre moi en attrapant l'album de photo de mes vacances rangeant dans mon sac. Mon regard glissa sur les photos, visionnant de nouveau tous mes moments passés avec mes parents ce mois ci.

Après quelques heures, Charlie me ramena à l'appartement chez Renée. Il me donna un billet de 50$ comme il le faisait toutes les semaines et m'embrassa sur la joue en me souhaitant une bonne semaine. C'était le meilleur père que je connaissais, il travaillait beaucoup mais prenait le temps de me voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Descendant de la voiture, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et eut la surprise de voir Emmett dans le salon, de dos, je reconnus Edward et Rosalie. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers moi, je ne sentais presque plus mes jambes. Je déposais mon sac dans l'entrée et me rapprochais tout de même pour les saluer.

« Salut. » fis-je en levant ma main.

Rosalie me regarda.

« Salut Bella. »

Elle partit rapidement dans la cuisine sans rien ajouter d'autre. J'avais presque oublié que Rosalie Hale me détestait. Enfin, je crois qu'elle se moquait éperdument de moi et me tolérait juste parce que j'étais la sœur de son petit ami. Rosalie et Emmett sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans maintenant, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils annoncent un jour leurs fiançailles étant donné qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble. C'était idiot mais j'avais toujours espéré entretenir une bonne relation avec la femme que mon frère épouserait. Je trouvais ça normal. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas réellement le cas. Puis, je me tournais maladroitement vers Edward, toujours aussi beau, je me demandais comment est-ce qu'un homme pouvait être à ce point magnifique, et gentil.

« Bonjour Bella. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Je crus mourir. Son sourire, sa main dans ses cheveux. Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais mal. J'espérais le jour ou mes sentiments pour lui cesseraient de s'accentuer. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Tout serait plus facile s'il agissait de la même façon que Rosalie. Lui, ne m'ignorait pas, au contraire. Il était gentil, prévenant, il prenait le temps de discuter avec moi lorsqu'il le pouvait mais si la plupart du temps, c'était uniquement pour me dire bonjour. Passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, je me rapprochais doucement.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda t-il.

« Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? » Soufflai-je en m'adressant aux deux garçons.

« Maman et Phil sont partis passer le week end chez des amis à Boston. On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de faire une petite soirée ici. » Enchaina Emmett en attrapant une bière posée sur la petite table basse.

Je baissais la tête. Génial, Renée et Phil qui disparaissaient le jour ou je revenais de vacances et à quelques heures de mon anniversaire. Une soirée ici, avec eux, moi ? J'allais encore m'enfermer dans ma chambre toute la soirée pour éviter de croiser les lèvres d'Edward sur la bouche de Tanya.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse alors. » Fis-je rapidement en me retournant.

Je montais à l'étage, m'enfermant dans la chambre. J'enfilai un legging noir et un t-shirt blanc et attacha mes cheveux. J'entendais plusieurs bas au rez-de-chaussée et conclu que l'appartement commençait à se remplir. Je pris le téléphone déposé sur mon bureau et me commanda une pizza aux quatre fromages, une glace à la vanille et un coca light, pour moi toute seule. Après tout, j'avais bien droit à une petite soirée moi aussi. Angela me bombardait de messages depuis une heure, me racontant comment elle avait rencontré ce type au bar la semaine dernière et comment elle avait réussi à lui cacher qu'elle n'avait que dix sept ans. Je roulais des yeux, et reposa mon portable sur ma commode alors que j'entendais frapper doucement à ma porte. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançais vers la porte et l'ouvris rapidement. Mon regard croisa un regard que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir.

« Edward ? »

Il esquissa un sourire, en me tendant la pizza que j'avais commandée.

« Je suppose que c'est toi Isabella Swan…pour la pizza. » ajouta t-il en me souriant.

Je ris doucement et le laissa entrer dans ma chambre. J'étais si intimidée, je devais rougir. Passant mes mains sur mes joues chaudes, je secouais la tête.

« Attends, je vais te rembourser. »

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

« Je te l'offre Bella. »

Il déposa le coca light et la glace sur la commode et me fixa.

« T'aurais du venir avec nous. »

« Mmmh. Non. Je préfère rester ici. »

« Tu sais, tu nous déranges pas. » rétorqua Edward.

Je m'assieds sur le lit, étonnée de ce qu'il me disait.

« Les gens en bas sont les amis d'Emmett, pas les miens. »

Il s'appuya contre le bureau et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » lâchais-je brusquement.

Il avait prit cette intonation dans la voix, comme s'il était en train de parler à une enfant. Je pris soudain conscience qu'Edward n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Tu devrais retourner en bas… » Disais-je en le fixant.

Lorsque je croisais son regard, il sembla déçu.

« Tanya doit t'attendre, non ? »

« Elle est de garde cette nuit. » souffla t-il en baissant la tête.

J'hochais doucement la tête. Il était donc ici avec moi parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Ceci expliquait cela.

« J'ai de la pizza pour deux, si tu veux rester… » Ajoutais-je finalement en m'approchant de lui.

« Merci Bella. »

Il avait l'air ailleurs, c'était étrange. De ce que je connaissais d'Edward, il avait toujours eu l'air très mystérieux, réservé. Il ne parlait pas de ses problèmes et je savais qu'Emmett avait parfois du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez. Baissant la tête, je la relevais doucement et repartit m'asseoir sur le lit en croisant les jambes. Edward s'assit en face de moi, sur la chaise et mangea sa part de pizza. Un silence s'installa entre nous, lorsqu'il y mit fin.

« Columbia, la semaine prochaine alors. » lança t-il.

« Oui. Une nouvelle aventure. »

« Je pense que tu vas adorer l'université, puis, tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis, voir d'autres choses… »

J'étais très peu convaincue parce qu'il me disait mais je faisais semblant d'y croire. Il le fallait.

« J'étais pas plus jeune que toi lorsque j'ai quitté le lycée…je sais que l'inconnu peut faire peur mais tu vas étudier quelque chose qui te plaît. Ce serait différent. »

« De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire que le lycée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je tentant de me rassurer.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin, tout à fait adorable.

« Tu sais, tout à l'heure…lorsque tu as dit que les amis d'Emmett n'était pas les tiens. »

« Oui ? » Soufflai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien. Je suis ami avec Emmett mais je suis ami avec toi aussi. »

Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, et je souris, peut être bêtement mais je m'en fichais. Juste pour le peu d'attention qu'Edward Cullen voulait bien m'accorder, j'étais aux anges.

« Tu es gentil. »

Il attrapa une deuxième part de pizza et mordu dedans.

« En tout cas, n'hésite pas, si à l'avenir tu souhaites venir te joindre à nous…tu ne me déranges pas. Et ne fais pas attention à Rosalie, tu sais comment elle est. »

J'hochais doucement la tête. Rosalie était la demi sœur d'Edward, son père s'était remarié avec la mère de Rosalie, Esmée lorsqu'Edward avait à peine 5 ans. La mère d'Edward était décédée lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, il considérait donc Esmée comme sa véritable mère depuis toujours. Mon regard chocolat glissa dans le regard vert et bleu du jeune homme en face de moi.

C'était la première véritable discussion que j'avais avec le garçon que j'aimais. Pouvais-je être encore plus comblé ce soir ? Esquissant un léger sourire, Edward finit par se lever.

« Je pense que je vais y aller. J'ai cours demain… » Me dit-il.

Je me levais alors, précipitamment alors qu'il fit quelques pas vers la porte entrouverte. Il se tourna vers moi, son regard glissa vers sa montre autour de son poignet. Je m'arrêtais devant lui et leva les yeux, confuse. Il me regarda simplement.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella. »

J'étais tellement choquée. Je tournais la tête vers l'horloge disposée sur ma table basse. Il était minuit passé. On était le 13 Septembre, Edward Cullen était en face de moi, et il était la première personne à me souhaiter mon anniversaire. J'étais tellement surprise qu'il puisse savoir la date de ma naissance, j'étais totalement sous le choc. Il se rapprocha de moi, et glissa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Oui, j'avais officiellement 17 ans.

Oui, j'étais encore une adolescente.

Oui, je réagissais comme une véritable enfant.

Oui, je rougissais et je perdais mes moyens devant le garçon que j'aimais.

Oui, il avait 24 ans, et je ne pourrais jamais rien envisager avec lui.

Mais bon dieu, ce que je l'aimais.

Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ? Ca vaut la peine de continuer ou pas du tout ?

Sur ce, Bon week end à tous )


	2. Annonce

Coucou tout le monde. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais il arrive, ou plutôt ils arrivent. Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis pas assidue pour mes fanfictions, je mets énormément de temps, croyez moi j'en suis conscience. L'inspiration m'est revenue et je travaille en bureau en ce moment donc c'est plus facile pour moi décrire. Je vous ai préparé quelques chapitres, pour l'instant j'en suis au chapitre 3. Je vous annonce ici que la fic s'achèvera au chapitre 9 et un épilogue.

En espérant tous vous revoir très bientôt, j'espère n'avoir dégouté personne d'avoir mis du temps à écrire.

Merci aux reviews, pensez y d'ailleurs, j'écris pour moi mais pour vous aussi donc si vous appréciez mes histoires, dites le moi.

Je poste peut être ce soir, ou demain. La suite arrive promis.

A bientôt

Ally Isabelle


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : ALICE**

_Octobre 2008_

**POV Edward **

J'avais pratiqué passer toute ma soirée avec Bella. C'était une fille adorable et c'était très facile de discuter avec elle. Emmett avait de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme elle, ils semblaient proches tous les deux, je savais surtout qu'Emmett tentait de protéger sa sœur comme il le pouvait, Bella était jeune et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à avancer et j'étais certain qu'Emmett prenait bien soin d'elle. Ma relation avec Rosalie était un peu plus complexe, nous avions deux ans d'écart et nous n'avions pas la même mère. Cela n'a jamais vraiment posé problème parce que malgré tout ça, le demi n'existait pas entre nous. Elle me présentait toujours comme son frère et moi, comme ma sœur. Après tout, la mère de Rosalie était aussi la mienne, elle m'élevait depuis tout petit et c'était une femme adorable et une mère dévouée.

J'avais également de la chance de voir ma sœur et ma petite amie s'entendre à merveille. En sortant avec Tanya, j'avais rendu Rose heureuse par la même occasion. Rose et Tanya se ressemblaient dans bien des côtés, peut être que Rosalie était un peu plus excentrique que Tanya mais dans l'ensemble, elles étaient pareilles.

Le regard dans le vide, j'étais assis à ma place habituelle, au café du coin, près du conservatoire privé de musique auquel j'allais depuis trois ans maintenant, Vassar College, situé à Poughkeepsie, à environ vingt minutes de New York. J'y étais rentré l'année de mes 21 ans, après avoir travaillé deux années de suite dans une boite de production. Je m'étais enfin décidé à reprendre mes études. J'étais plutôt heureux, j'allais exactement ou je le voulais et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. C'était sans doute difficile de dire que je voulais être musicien, ou compositeur, surtout lorsqu'on sait combien ce sont des métiers difficilement accessibles.

Actuellement, je préparais plusieurs compositions à présenter pour l'examen de fin d'année, j'allais surement devoir me débrouiller pour trouver un stage pour l'été prochain mais l'été était encore loin dans ma tête. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, mon regard croisa un regard clair que je connaissais bien. Je finis de gribouiller sur mon petit carnet et le referma rapidement. 

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. » fit Tanya, m'embrassant sur la joue, rapidement. Elle s'assit en face de moi et déposa son sac à main.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va. Je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit. Tu as fini les cours ? » Demanda la jeune femme, en commandant au passage, un grand café noir au serveur.

« Non, j'ai un cours de piano dans 20 minutes. Je finis après. Rentre à l'appartement et reposes toi. » Dis-je en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

« Hum. Je dois voir ma mère ce soir. J'ai mieux intérêt à dormir avant, tu as raison. » Lança la jeune blonde, amusée.

« Je la trouve pas si terrible. »

Tanya baissa la tête.

« Tu n'es pas son fils, c'est pour ça. »

J'haussais les épaules, serrant mon petit carnet près de moi alors que Tanya déposa son regard sur moi.

« Tu écrivais ? »

« Hum… » Disais-je en baissant légèrement la tête. Je sentis la main de Tanya sur la mienne et un sourire apparut sur mon visage.

« Je vais y aller, on se voit demain alors ? » lançais-je en la fixant.

Je m'étais levé et avait glissé mes livres dans mon sac en me tournant vers ma petite amie.

« Je dois passer chercher Alice demain, elle débarque à New York pour venir étudier ici. On peut se voir demain avec Rosalie et Emmett, je te la présenterais. »

« Ca me va. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et repartit d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.

**POV Bella**

Depuis mon anniversaire, peu de choses avaient changé à la maison, mes cours me plaisaient, mes journées à l'université ou avec mes amis. L'ambiance à la maison était toujours aussi bonne, Renée prenait soin de moi et Phil se montrait très prévenant, comme toujours. Le seul regret que j'avais était de ne jamais pouvoir croiser Edward à l'université, à cause du fait qu'ils soient au conservatoire de musique dans une ville près de New York. Evidemment tout ça, je le gardais pour moi. Hors de question que quelqu'un apprenne que je fantasmais sur Edward Cullen bien qu'Angela ne fut pas complètement bête. De toute façon, toutes les filles qui le connaissaient, tombaient sous son charme, je n'avais pas échappée à la règle.

Je sortais du cours de littérature anglaise lorsque je vis une fille blonde, souriante, parlant à un groupe d'amies. Le couloir étant rempli à l'heure où il était, tout le monde allait déjeuner à la cafétéria. Ce que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était d'avoir mon plateau en main et de manger seule, ce qui pour tout avouer arrivait tous les jours. Avoir un an d'avance avec ses avantages mais ses inconvénients aussi. Angela était en terminale, Jacob également mais dans un autre lycée, à part eux, je n'avais pas d'autres véritables amis. La blonde de tout à l'heure rigola et croisa mon regard, c'était Rosalie, la copine de mon frère. C'était très gênant d'être dévisagé ainsi par quelqu'un. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'elle me déteste. Je ne faisais pas des filles populaires de la fac, je ne l'avais jamais été au cours de ma scolarité et je cherchais surtout à paraître discrète. Je m'étais dis qu'en rentrant à Columbia, les choses allaient changer mais en réalité, tout restait pareil. J'avais parfois l'impression que c'était ce dont me reprochait Rosalie, ne pas chercher à être appréciée de tous, à être comme elle. Elle sortait avec mon frère, il était en fac de sport dans une autre université et toutes ses copines l'enviaient. C'était agaçant. En résumé, il était impossible que je sois la sœur d'Emmett, nous étions incompatibles. Je m'approchais alors de Rosalie et de sa bande de copines pour les saluer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

« Salut. »

Rosalie m'adressa un petit sourire gêné.

« Bonjour Isabella. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était bien la première qu'elle utilisait mon prénom en entier. Je roulais des yeux et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? » lançais-je subitement à son attention puis à l'attention de ses amies. Après tout, on ne pourrait pas m'empêcher d'avoir fait un pas vers elle.

Une de ses amies sourit doucement et fixa Rosalie qui semblait embarrassée.

« Oh Isabella. Je suis désolée mais les filles et moi, on déjeune au parc tous les midis. »

J'hochais la tête. « D'accord. Je peux aussi aller au parc. » Disais-je doucement.

Son petit groupe s'échappa alors en lui disant qu'elles l'attendaient dehors et Rosalie se rapprocha de moi en tentant de s'expliquer. Elle se redressa.

« Ecoute Bella. »

Ah Bella maintenant ? Je baissais la tête, comme si je m'attendais à ce genre de comportement. Je relevais les yeux vers elle et Rosalie continua.

« Je sors avec ton frère. Pas avec toi. Tu es gentille, mais on n'a pas le même âge, pas les mêmes amis… »

J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle puisse me sortir ce discours. J'étais à ce point infréquentable ? En toute honnêteté je me moquais d'être bien aimée ou pas de Rosalie, d'être amie avec elle. Tout ce que je voulais c'est tenté de bien m'entendre avec elle, de l'apprécier parce qu'elle était en couple avec mon frère. Visiblement, elle se moquait complètement d'entretenir de bons rapports avec moi. Pour elle, j'avais dix huit ans, je ne comprenais rien à la vie, au monde actuel, et j'étais immature.

« Je comprends. » soufflais-je, déçue. Je tournais les talons et me dirigea seule vers la cafétéria, resserrant mon sac près de moi.

Fourchette à la main, je la plongeais dans mon assiette de pâtes sans grande conviction. Terminant rapidement mon assiette et vidant la cannette de mon soda, je pris mon plateau pour le vider dans la poubelle. J'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller et me tourna en voyant la silhouette d'Emmett, il me sourit et m'enlaça par le bras. Je souris et avança ma tête contre son torse.

« Bah alors, petite sœur. On mange seule ? »

Je grimaçais et haussa les épaules. Loin de moi l'envie de lui dire que sa petite amie m'avait snobé. Je n'étais pas celle qui voulait qu'ils se disputent, surtout par ma faute.

« T'aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais emmener manger dehors. Tu n'as pas vu Rosalie, je viens la chercher. »

Je secouais la tête et évita son regard puis souris.

« Tu sais parfois, ça fait du bien de se retrouver seule. » mentais-je en baissant les yeux.

Il ne répondit rien et on s'arrêta de marcher.

« Reste pas trop toute seule. Je sais que c'est nouveau ici pour toi mais si ça ne va pas, tu peux en parler à Rose. Tout le monde t'aimera. » Ajouta t-il en plaisantant, faisant de grands gestes de la main. Je secouais la tête, amusée.

« Peut importe. Ce que je cherche moi, c'est d'être transparente. J'aime ça, j'aime ne pas me faire remarquer tu vois. »

« Je sais Bella. Mais parfois, restez trop dans l'ombre, ça peut te faire du tord. »

Je sais qu'il avait raison. Mais vouloir rester dans l'ombre ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais aucune personnalité, ni aucun caractère. Je savais ce que je voulais, je savais qui j'étais, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Il me sourit et passa une main sur son visage. « Bon allez, je file. Ne traine pas trop. » Me dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

Emmett était un frère génial, il me connaissait, il savait que j'étais discrète et j'aimais cette discrétion, il le respectait. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait juste aimé que je change pour que ses amis m'aiment plus ou en l'occurrence sa petite amie. Je regrettais cependant qu'il ne soit pas à Columbia avec moi, peut être aurait-ce était plus simple pour moi.

**POV Edward**

Assis sur un des fauteuils à l'aéroport, j'avais du mal à croire qu'un avion puisse avoir autant d'heures de retard. Mon dos adossé contre le fauteuil dur, je grimaçais et me relevais pour la énième fois en faisant les cent pas. Enfin, après quelques minutes, l'avion arriva ainsi que ces passagers. Lorsque je vis la petite brune aux cheveux courts courir vers moi et me sauter, un long sourire s'afficha.

« Alice, Alice, tu me fais mal là. »

Elle sautillait de partout et rigola. « Oh Cullen, tu m'as manqué. »

« Cullen vraiment ? T'es une Cullen aussi je te signale. »

Je lui souris et elle se rapprocha de moi. « J'espère que je serais pas déçue de venir vivre ici. »

« Il n'y aucune raison. J'aime que tu sois là, on va bien s'amuser. »

Alice était ma cousine, elle avait 21 ans, la tête sur les épaules, débrouillarde, intelligente. Elle était venue à New York pour suivre une formation de comédienne. Alice adorait le théâtre depuis toute petite, elle se produisait sur des petites scènes mais elle voyait en réalité la vie en grand. New York était un nouveau départ pour elle, suite à une douloureuse rupture, elle avait décidé de changer de vie et d'air. J'étais heureux de l'avoir avec moi.

Elle me poussait avec son épaule et me fixa amusée.

« Alors…Monsieur est casé. »

J'hochais la tête, souriant toujours. « Ca date pas d'hier tu sais. »

« Je sais oui mais tu parles tellement peu de tes relations amoureuses… »

« Tu vas la voir, on dîne ce soir avec Rosalie et Emmett puis Tanya. »

Alice se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas Rosalie et Tanya et n'étant jamais venu à New York avant ça, elle n'avait jamais fait la connaissance d'Emmett non plus mais j'étais sûr que tout ce petit monde allait bien s'apprécier.

« On passe déposer tes valises à mon appartement et on file chez Emmett. »

Alice semblait être contente de me retrouver, d'être ici. J'étais rassuré. Prenant ses valises, on se dirigea vers le parking.

**POV Bella**

J'avais enfilée mon legging noir, un débardeur échancré gris que j'avais noué sur ma taille et mes vieilles converses. J'adorais le samedi soir, je sortais parfois ou je restais à la maison lire, regarder la télé, manger de la glace. Sortant de ma chambre, je passais par le salon en trouvant Emmett dans la cuisine lisant son magazine de football. Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et me servis un verre de soda.

« Tu sors ce soir ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et hocha la tête. « La cousine d'Edward débarque en ville, elle vient étudier ici, donc on sort tous. Ce sera sympa. »

J'ignorais qu'Edward avait une cousine.

« Tu ne fais rien ? »

« Je crois que je vais rester ici ce soir…j'ai des livres à étudier pour les cours. »

Mon côté studieuse ressortait dans ses moments là, je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais personne avec qui trainer ce soir. Peut importe, tout le monde ne passe pas constamment sa vie dehors après tout.

D'un seul coup, les mots d'Emmett revenaient dans ma tête.

« Edward va venir à la maison alors ? »

« Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Discrètement, je jetais à un coup à ma tenue dans le miroir d'en face et pris peur. Je n'étais pas maquillée, coiffée comme d'habitude et si j'avais filé dans ma chambre me changer ou m'arranger, Emmett se serait douté de quelque chose. Tant pis après tout, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose que de m'habiller différemment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Rosalie s'avança dans les bras puissants d'Emmett et je la saluais brièvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite brune et Edward franchirent la porte. Je restais à l'écart, ne voulant pas déranger. D'ailleurs, si j'avais pu me cacher dans le placard, je l'aurais fais mais c'était impoli évidemment. Je fis un pas en arrière en regardant la cousine d'Edward se diriger vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es tellement jolie. » cria Alice en me serrant dans ses bras.

Mon regard estomaqué ne fut pas le seul dans la pièce. Emmett, Rosalie et Edward nous fixèrent bizarrement.

Alice me lâcha et me fixa attentivement. « Tu es loin d'être comme je l'imaginais, tu es mieux. »

Je la regardais à mon tour, elle était adorable même si je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qu'elle me disait. Edward s'avança vers nous et fixa Alice, désespéré de son attitude.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Edward à la jeune femme.

Alice tenta à son tour de comprendre et se mit devant nous en nous dévisageant.

« Euh, tu es Tanya n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda t-elle, un peu dubitative.

Je la fixais avec de gros yeux et si j'avais bu quelque chose à ce moment précis, j'aurais probablement tout recraché aussitôt. A la vue de mon regard et de celui d'Edward, Alice comprit qu'elle s'était trompée de personne. Je me redressais et lui tendis ma main, amusée.

« Je suis Bella. La petite sœur d'Emmett. »

« Oops. » dit Alice en faisant une grimace. « Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement persuadée que tu étais Tanya. »

Devais-je le prendre pour un compliment ? Petite minute, voudrait-elle dire qu'elle m'avait prit pour la petite amie d'Edward ? J'eus failli avoir un malaise. Edward sourit néanmoins.

Rosalie se rapprocha et salua à son tour Alice. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es confondue Bella avec Tanya. » lança t-elle visiblement amusée. Je ne l'étais pas du tout, pas avec le ton dont elle l'avait employé.

Je baissais la tête et Alice fronça les sourcils. « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tanya n'a rien à voir avec Bella. »

De mieux en mieux…Tanya valait apparemment plus que moi, dans tous les domaines. Alice semblait trouvée la réaction de Rosalie un peu étrange, j'eus même le sentiment qu'elle ressentait un malaise entre Rosalie et moi.

Aucun autre mot ne fut ajouté et Emmett prit la parole.

« Bon on fera mieux d'y aller. Où est Tanya ? » Demanda t-il à Edward.

« Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'on l'avait mise de garde au dernier moment. »

Rosalie soupira, déçue. Je reculais de quelques pas et fit signe à tout le monde que je disposais dans ma chambre.

« Passez une bonne soirée. »

Alice me rattrapa alors. « Attends Bella, pourquoi tu ne viens avec nous ? »

« Ah non. » s'exclama Rosalie en croisant les bras. Personne ne fit attention à son avis et Edward me fixa.

« Oui tu peux venir si tu veux. » dit Edward dans un sourire.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, il était impossible pour de rester à _ça_. J'hésitais cependant. Alice insista.

« Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser. Puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais enfermée ici toute seule ? »

Je croisais le regard d'Emmett, il ne m'avait jamais empêchée de sortir avec lui mais j'avais peur de déranger. Alice passa son bras autour de moi et me traina.

« Il n'y aucune discussion à avoir, tu viens. » Elle fit catégorique, je croisais le regard amusé d'Edward et nous sortîmes alors tous de la maison.

**Alors toujours envie de lire la suite ?**

**N'oublie pas de me donner vos avis, c'est important.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre 4.  
**

**Bisous à tous, merci pour vos reviews )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : THE SECRET**

_**POV Bella **_

La soirée avec l'air de s'annoncer plutôt bien. Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur moi, sur mes études pendant tout le chemin en voiture. J'étais montée avec elle et Edward, qui conduisait.

« Tu as l'air tellement intelligente, j'aimerais vraiment être comme toi. » lança Alice en me regardant.

« Tu n'as rien à m'envier. Tu as l'air sûr de toi… »

Alice sourit doucement et leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre. La confiance en soi, tout le monde peut se débrouiller pour l'avoir. »

Je la regardais, tout paraissait simple de son point de vue, c'était agréable. Elle était si positive et amusante. Tout mon contraire. Alice tourna la tête vers Edward qui nous écoutait depuis tout à l'heure, amusé.

« Alors Cullen, t'as rien à dire ? »

« Tu viens à peine de me retrouver et tu me soules déjà, tu le sais ? » lança t-il en rigolant.

Alice le tapa sur le bras. « Ce n'est pas gentil ça. »

Tous les deux rigolèrent et Alice se tourna vers moi. « Et sinon Bella, ton petit ami, ou est-il ? »

Un silence s'installa, je levais les yeux vers le rétroviseur devant, et eut la surprise d'y croiser le regard d'Edward.

« Ahem, je n'ai pas de petit ami. »

Alice me fixa surprise. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Edward, tu peux le croire toi ? »

Il sourit doucement. « Elle est un peu jeune. »

Alice le fixa, outrée. Son regard se tourna pour me faire face.

« Elle n'est pas si jeune, tu as quel âge ? »

« Je viens d'avoir 17 ans. »

Alice sourit doucement. « 17 ans, c'est génial. Profites en. »

J'hochais la tête, j'aimerais bien en profiter comme elle dit mais je n'étais pas le genre de filles à courir les garçons. J'avais déjà eu une mauvaise expérience et ça m'avait fait prendre du recul sur tout ça. C'était un secret, personne n'était au courant, personne ne le serait jamais.

« Dis donc Edward, à 17 ans, ose me dire que tu n'avais aucune copine ? »

Edward se tut évidemment. Peut être que pour les garçons c'était plus simple, mais visiblement Alice avait l'air de s'y connaître.

« En tout cas n'hésites pas, si tu as besoin de conseil pour séduire, je suis là. » me lança Alice, fièrement.

Mes lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire et je tournais ma tête vers la vitre. Je n'avais aucune envie de séduire, enfin, évidemment, toutes les filles veulent plaire, mais, celui à qui je voulais plaire ne me regardait même pas. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, était que je m'étais fait une raison. Rien n'était possible entre Edward et moi.

Edward se gara dans le parking du restaurant suivant ainsi la voiture d'Emmett devant nous. Nous sortîmes tous et Alice se rapprocha de moi. On avait ainsi parlé toute la soirée, et ce fut agréable. Je m'étais sentie bien même si Emmett, Rosalie et Edward étaient plus âgés que moi, je ne m'étais pas sentie exclue. Edward s'était mêlé à nos discussions avec Alice, partageant même nos fous rires. Baissant la tête, Edward paya l'addition, nous invitant tous et nous quittâmes le restaurant. Edward prit la route avec sa cousine et sa sœur tandis que je grimpais dans la voiture avec Emmett. J'étais triste que tout ça prenne fin parce que demain, tout serait oublié.

_**POV Edward**_

Le mois d'Octobre n'était pas encore terminé mais il était intense. J'avais trouvé un stage dans une école de musique à New York et on m'avait proposé de donner des cours de piano à l'université de Columbia. C'était très étrange de se sentir comme un « professeur » là bas, j'étais jeune et il fallait que je fasse mes preuves. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour, et il s'était plutôt bien passé. Ces derniers jours, Emmett me charriait sans cesse en me disant que les copines de Rosalie allaient devenir folles à me voyant à l'université. Tout ce dont j'avais envie c'est de rester très discret. M'avançant dans le couloir, mon regard croisa le regard d'une jeune fille que je connaissais bien. Lui souriant, je me rapprochais doucement.

« Bella. »

Elle se tourna vers moi avec ce petit air un peu perdu. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Me demanda t-elle avec une petite voix.

« Je donne des cours de piano ici, je suis en stage. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant quelques mois Miss Swan. »

Elle rit doucement et je me rapprochais d'elle alors qu'elle tenait fermement ses livres contre elle. On se tournait doucement vers la porte regardant la pluie tombée.

« Il ne fait pas très beau ces temps ci. » me dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. Elle grimaça. 

« Tu es à pied ? Je peux te ramener sinon ? »

« C'est gentil, mais j'ai un parapluie. » me dit-elle en le prenant de son casier. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Bella. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser rentrer sous cette pluie avec ton parapluie ? »

Elle semblait gênée. J'avais vite compris que Bella était le genre de filles qui avaient peur de déranger. Parfois j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait si peu confiance en elle. Elle était intelligente, elle avait réussi à entrer à Columbia avec facilité, sa famille la soutenait…

« C'est très gentil Edward. Merci. » Souffla t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à la sortie et je lui ouvris la porte.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward avait proposé de me raccompagner chez moi. Me retrouvant dans sa voiture avec lui, seule, c'était étrange. J'y étais bien pourtant, en sécurité. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver avec des gens sans trop savoir quoi dire et même si on ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Edward, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Tournant la tête vers lui, il me sourit doucement.

« J'aime beaucoup Alice. »

Il continua de sourire. « Elle aussi t'aime bien. »

« Elle est tellement différente des gens que j'ai pu connaître. Elle est si à l'aise, si confiante… »

« Peut être qu'elle a des facilités, elle n'est pas du genre timide. »

« Oui j'ai vu ça. » disais-je en rigolant.

Edward rit avec moi et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en mettant mon clignotant pour tourner à droite.

« Si tu veux passer à l'appartement voir Alice, tu peux venir. N'hésite pas. »

Je lui souris doucement. « Merci Edward. »

« Mais je t'en prie. »

Arrivé devant chez moi, il se gara dans l'entrée et j'ouvris la portière en prenant mon sac au passage. Hésitante, je le regardais.

« Tu veux venir boire quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il coupa le contact et sortit à son tour de la voiture. J'enfonçais la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison. Edward me suivit de près et déposa ma veste, mon sac sur le canapé, je filais dans la cuisine ou m'attendait Edward. Un léger silence s'installa entre nous et on se sourit. J'étais contente de bien m'entendre avec lui, rien ne présageait que ça puisse arriver étant donné que sa sœur ne m'aimait pas trop.

« Les cours à Columbia ça te plait sinon ? » me demanda t-il alors que je lui tendis un soda.

« Oui j'aime beaucoup. Je me sens chanceuse de pouvoir étudier dans une université comme celle là. »

« Tu le mérites. Tu es intelligente et douée, je te voyais pas autre part. » ajouta t-il en me regardant.

Je secouais la tête et fronçais les sourcils.

« Tu es gentil avec moi. Je veux dire, tu ne m'ignores pas, tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis. C'est bizarre. »

Il rit doucement.

« Tu préférerais que je sois méchant ? »

« Bien sur que non. » riais-je à mon tour.

Mon regard se posa sur lui. J'enviais tellement Tanya, peut être que j'étais trop aveuglée par mes sentiments pour lui mais il était parfait à mes yeux. Gentil, drôle, prévenant, attentif, beau...tant de qualités dans un même corps c'était impossible et pourtant.

« Tu es surpris que je sois gentil avec toi ? » me demanda t-il, curieux.

« Non. Enfin tu es plus âgé que moi… »

« Oui peut être mais tu m'as l'air assez mûre pour que l'on s'entende bien. Puis tu sais, j'ai peut être 24 ans, je suis un vrai gamin parfois. »

Je lui souris. Buvant une gorgée de mon soda et m'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine.

« On va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, maintenant que je donne des cours à l'université. » ajouta t-il alors que je levais les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Un prof et une élève ? » lui faisais-je remarquer.

Il rigola et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne suis pas réellement un prof. Je suis juste un étudiant comme les autres qui donne des cours. »

Nos regards se croisaient et je souris une nouvelle fois. Cet homme n'aurait jamais pu me faire perdre mon sourire.

« On pourra manger ensemble demain midi ? » me demanda t-il doucement.

« Tu ne manges pas avec Rosalie ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non surtout pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à fréquenter les copines de Rose. »

« Alors je veux bien manger avec toi. » ajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, ma relation avec Edward était devenue très présente. Il mangeait tous les midis à la cafétéria avec moi, sans se soucier des avis des autres, Rosalie était d'ailleurs passée par là bas quelques fois et elle fut assez surprise de m'y trouver Edward comme je pouvais l'imaginer.

En fin d'après midi, il était même possible que je trouve Edward devant sa voiture en train de m'attendre pour me raccompagner. Je savais qu'il était mon ami, j'étais surprise qu'une relation de ce genre s'installe entre nous mais j'appréciais ça. Autant l'avoir en ami car il était formidable.

Je passais mon après midi chez Edward ce jour là, il était parti en plein milieu de la journée pour ses cours tandis que j'étais restée avec Alice à son appartement. On s'était mise à se vernir les ongles et à lire des magazines de filles, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Angela et moi n'étions pas très axés sur la mode et le maquillage mais Alice ne rigolait pas là-dessus.

« Tu sais je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu n'es aucun copain. » me dit Alice en me regardant, curieuse.

« J'en veux pas. »

« A d'autres. Tu as bien quelqu'un en vue non ? »

« Non, personne. »

Alice rigola en se rapprochant de moi, elle commençait à sautiller sur le lit tandis que je secouais la tête.

« Bella Swan. Je te connais depuis très peu de temps mais je sais que quelqu'un te plaît. »

Je me levais et secouais toujours la tête. Alice me rattrapa et poussa sur le lit.

« Tu vas ou ? Ton vernis n'est pas sec. » Me gronda Alice en levant son index vers moi.

Je souris doucement.

« Alors dis moi…tu es déjà sortie avec un garçon ? Tu as 17 ans alors…ce n'est pas évident de savoir. » Dit Alice en tentant de s'expliquer.

J'esquissais un sourire gêné mais ce sourire s'effaça très vite. Je levais les yeux vers le regard d'Alice qui semblait comprendre mon malaise.

« J'ai connu un garçon. Il y a deux ans environ. A une soirée. »

Alice hocha la tête et grimaça légèrement. « Tu n'es pas vraiment sortie avec lui n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'en ai pas eu le temps…j'avais 15 ans, et j'étais naïve. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

« J'ai passé la soirée avec lui et ses copains, ils étaient plus âgés…je me souviens vaguement de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais…je me suis réveillée dans un lit le lendemain, sans aucun vêtement. Je savais que j'avais beaucoup bu cette nuit là…il était là, avec eux. » Murmurais-je tout bas.

C'était la première fois que je confessais ça à quelqu'un, personne n'était au courant, même pas Angela. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je sentais le regard d'Alice sur moi.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Emmett ou à tes parents ? C'est très grave Bella, tu étais mineure. »

Je me levais, en colère contre moi-même.

« J'avais 15 ans Alice, j'étais consentante, je n'ai pas dit non. Emmett les aurait tué et je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes, ni que quelqu'un l'apprenne. »

« Ils l'auraient mérité. Tu étais une gamine. Est-ce qu'ils vivent encore à New York ? »

« Oui. Enfin, il y en a un qui est parti étudier en Europe. Les autres sont à Columbia. »

Alice fit de gros yeux ronds, outrée. « Tu les vois tous les jours en plus ! »

« J'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça. »

Je commençais à m'affoler et ramassa mon sac en mettant mes baskets. M'avoir confessé à Alice m'avait fait du bien mais j'avais honte, et jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Alice me rattrapa avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

« Bella. Je ne dirais rien à personne. »

« J'ai tellement honte. »

« Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir. Ils ont profité de toi. »

« Personne ne doit jamais le savoir. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'ils n'ont rien dit ? »

Je levais les yeux vers elle, je ne m'étais jamais sentie menacer par eux. C'était peut être un peu trop étrange.

« Certaine. Je ne les ai jamais plus vus après cette soirée. »

« Je pense vraiment que tu devrais en parler, Bella mais je respecte ta décision. »

J'avais eu peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi. Alice s'aperçut de mon malaise.

« Bella. On fait tous des erreurs, je ne te juge pas. »

« Je m'en veux. » murmurais-je tout bas.

« Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ce qu'il s'est passé, tu dois vivre avec… »

Alice et moi avions discuté jusqu'au retour d'Edward. J'étais encore assez effondrée d'avoir tout raconté à quelqu'un, et Alice était aussi sous le choc de mon secret. Je n'osais pas croiser le regard d'Edward lorsque je partis de l'appartement quelques minutes après son retour.

_**POV Edward**_

Lorsque j'étais rentré à l'appartement, Alice et Bella étaient au salon, sur le canapé, elles avaient le visage fermé comme si quelque chose de grave venait de se passer. Bella se leva précipitamment et s'avança vers moi en évitant mon regard.

« Je vais retourner chez moi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, je l'observais. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Alice ne répondit rien et Bella prit la parole.

« Tout va très bien, merci. » dit-il rapidement. Ramassant son sac, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et nous dit au revoir.

Déposant mes livres sur la table basse, je m'assis près d'Alice en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bella avait l'air mal. »

Alice baissa la tête et releva rapidement les yeux vers moi.

« C'est rien. Juste une discussion de filles. »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et de croire ce que me disait Alice. La jeune femme se redressa et me sourit en repliant ses jambes.

« Dis-moi, quand est-ce que je rencontre Tanya ? »

« Quand elle voudra me voir. » lâchais-je en soupirant.

« Elle travaille non ? »

« Oui je sais. Mais, on se voit de moins en moins depuis quelques semaines. »

« Ca peut arriver tu sais. Puis s'il y avait eu un souci, Rose t'en aurait parlé. »

Jetant ma tête en arrière, je poussais un long soupir. J'avouais ne faire aucun effort de mon côté non plus. Ma relation avec Tanya était récente, cela faisait à peine 5 mois que nous sortions ensemble.

« T'es amoureux ? » me demanda Alice alors que je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai des sentiments pour elle, oui. Tu sais, j'ai plus l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque du lycée en sortant avec Tanya que d'être dans une relation sérieuse. »

« Oh donc je vois le genre. Blonde, yeux bleus, elle a été pompom girl au lycée ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Elle est blonde oui, elle a les yeux bleus mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport. »

« Et bien tu m'as dit que t'avais l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du lycée et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu sortais principalement qu'avec des pompom girls ! »

« Tu marques un point. »

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai pu confondre Bella avec Tanya. »

Je rigolais, repensant à la tête qu'avait faite Bella ce jour là.

« J'ai trouvé ça plutôt amusant. »

Je baissais un moment la tête, repensant soudainement au comportement de Bella lorsque j'étais revenue. Ca m'inquiétait la voir ainsi. Fronçant les sourcils, je demandais à Alice.

« J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave avec Bella. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » me lança rapidement Alice.

« J'ai bien vu sa tête lorsqu'elle est partie. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. »

Alice se tut et baissa la tête.

« Bella est devenue mon amie, je ne peux pas te confier quelque chose qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Bella est mon amie aussi. »

Alice esquissa un sourire. « Tu sais, certaines choses sont plus faciles à dire à une fille qu'à un garçon. »

« Donc quelque chose ne va pas avec Bella… »

Alice soupira et se leva, presque agacée. « Ecoute, si tu veux parler avec elle, tu peux. »

Je roulais des yeux. Je doutais sérieusement que Bella se confierait à moi. Même s'il était vrai que nous nous étions rapprochés, nous étions loin du stage des confessions. Alice se tourna vers moi, intriguée.

« Mais dis moi, pourquoi l'état de Bella t'intéresse t-il ? »

Je restais silencieux, tenant de trouver mes mots.

« Je te l'ai dis. Bella est mon amie et je m'inquiète. »

Alice ne dit rien et après quelques secondes, elle partit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amie. D'ailleurs il était vraiment temps que ma cousine se cherche un appartement. Souriant, je commençais à préparer rapidement le dîner.

_**POV Bella**_

Fermant la porte de l'appartement, je saluais rapidement ma mère et mon beau père pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre. J'espérais qu'Alice ne porterait aucun jugement sur moi. J'avais soigneusement tenté d'oublier cette soirée là comme pour me dire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. En parler ainsi à quelqu'un me faisait réaliser que ça n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité. J'avais 15 ans, je savais qu'ils avaient profité de moi, mais j'étais consentante et la façon dont j'aurais pu être humilié davantage en en parlant à Emmett ou mes parents m'aurait encore plus détruit. Mon secret n'était désormais plus un secret et même si l'avoir révélé à Alice me faisait du bien, j'avais cette boule dans le ventre qui me faisait mal.

_**POV Edward **_

M'avançant dans un des couloirs de l'université, un livre à la main, j'avançais pour rejoindre la salle de cours lorsqu'on m'interpella.

« Hey, Edward Cullen ! »

J'entendis une voix grave et me retourna en reconnaissant la voix de James.

« James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lançais-je en me retournant, surpris.

« Ca fait longtemps ! J'étudie ici. Qui aurait cru que je serais entré à Columbia, hein. » Me dit-il tout sourire.

J'avais connu James au lycée, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas un étudiant studieux ni très assidu. Son admission à Columbia me laissa perplexe.

« Et toi Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai vu que ta sœur étudie là aussi. »

« Oui, elle est entrée l'an dernier. Je donne des cours de piano à des élèves en 1ère année et ceux qui veulent tenter un conservatoire. »

Il hocha la tête. « Donc je suppose que tu es toujours dans la musique. »

« Oui je suis à Vassar College. Il me reste deux ans. »

« Tu devrais passer un soir, on fait des soirées avec les copains, ça pourrait être sympa de te joindre à nous. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il sourit et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Quelques secondes après, James se dirigea vers la sortie avant de m'avoir donné son portable. Je n'avais jamais réellement été ami avec lui, c'était juste un copain, une connaissance. Il était un peu bizarre parfois, James faisait partie de l'équipe de football au lycée, il avait une copine tous les mois et une fille tous les jours dans son lit. Passant une main sur mon visage, je pris le chemin vers ma salle.

_**POV Bella**_

Tapant sur mon casier pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin, je sentis quelqu'un m'observer. Tournant la tête, je la baissais rapidement en voyant James. Fronçant les sourcils, je pris peur et me dépêcha. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'avança en me souriant doucement et s'appuya contre le casier d'en face.

« Salut Bella. »

Je ne répondis rien et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »

« J'ai rien à te dire James, laisse moi. »

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers jours. Quand j'ai su que tu rentrais à Columbia, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu'on devienne amis. »

« Je doute que ce soit possible. »

« S'il te plaît. Le passé est ce qu'il est…j'organise une soirée samedi et j'aimerais que tu viennes. »

« Non merci. » lachais-je catégoriquement en m'enfuyant. Il me rattrapa et prit mon bras doucement.

« Je comprends mais attends. Emmène une copine si tu veux, des amis. Ca ne me dérange pas. Si tu peux te sentir rassurée. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'avais pas reparlé à James depuis longtemps, je ne comprenais pas ce soudain intérêt pour moi.

« Je t'oblige à rien. Mais tu devrais venir. » Me dit-il en souriant.

Il semblait louche, je fronçais encore les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « On verra. »

Sur ce, il partit, sur de lui, et je restais là plantée dans le couloir en ne sachant que penser de son invitation.

**Novembre 2008**

_**POV Edward**_

Enfilant ma veste, je passais une main dans les cheveux attendant que Tanya arrive. J'étais invité à une soirée étudiant chez James, j'avais un peu renoué avec lui mais je savais qu'il ne serait jamais un ami. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et c'était une très bonne occasion. De plus, Tanya et moi nous nous voyions que très peu depuis quelques semaines et c'était l'occasion d'en profiter. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et je souris en l'ouvrant.

« Salut toi. » Je l'embrassais doucement tandis qu'elle passa ses mains sur ma chemise.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien, merci. » murmurais-je doucement.

Prenant sa main, je fermais la porte derrière moi tandis qu'une voix m'interpella.

« Hey Cullen, tu vas ou comme ça ? » lança une petite voix aigue qui me fit sourire.

« Je sors Alice. »

« Moi aussi je sors, prends tes clés. »

Fronçant les sourcils, je la regardais surpris. « Tu t'es déjà fais des amis ? »

« Non, je sors avec Bella, à une soirée, un étudiant de Columbia l'organise. »

« James ? »

« Comme tu sais ? »

« On va à la même. » disais-je en souriant.

Tanya s'impatienta et sourit à Alice. « On va y aller nous, on se verra là bas. »

Alice hocha doucement la tête en refermant la porte. La rencontre Alice/Tanya ne s'était pas fait comme je l'espérais. Alice m'avait déjà fait part du fait qu'elle trouvait Tanya trop distante, trop superficielle, gentille mais pas très amusante. Et pour Tanya, Alice était trop divertissante. Désespéré de défendre l'une et l'autre, j'avais abandonné tout effort pour les faire s'entendre.

_**POV Bella**_

J'enfilais un jean slim foncé avec un t-shirt blanc basique, et des converses. Mes cheveux étaient détachés, je m'étais maquillée rapidement. Alice m'avait appelé toute la journée pour être certaine que je voulais réellement allée à la soirée chez James. Même si j'étais mal à l'aise d'aller chez lui, je m'étais dis que je ne devais pas rester ce qu'il s'était passé et que je devais désormais avancée. Puis, il y allait avoir du monde donc je ne risquais. Alice était passée me chercher vers 19h30 et nous sommes rapidement partis. Emmett passait la soirée dehors avec Rosalie, et ma mère et Phil étaient sortis chez des amis ce soir.

A peine entrer dans l'immense maison de James, tout le monde était éparpillé entre la cuisine, le salon, le couloir. Je croisais quelques regards connus et suivait Alice partout. Elle s'installa dehors sur la terrasse et il ne fallut pas deux minutes avant qu'on ne l'invite boire quelque chose. Elle me sourit et j'hochais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de faire des rencontres sous prétexte que j'avais peur de me retrouver seule.

Je pris un verre de soda et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme que je connaissais. J'étais surprise de le trouver et il s'avança vers moi.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Alice m'a dit que vous aviez été invité. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais James. » Me dit Edward.

« On s'est rencontré au lycée, mais je crois que James connaît tout le monde. » ajoutais-je en souriant doucement. Il me rendit mon sourire puis quelqu'un arriva derrière lui passant une main dans son dos. Je croisais le regard bleu de Tanya.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa Edward sur la joue. « Tu viens, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. » ajouta t-elle dans l'oreille d'Edward.

Je baissais la tête et souris, les laissant partir. Je m'approchais de la balançoire dans le jardin et des hurlements dans la maison me firent sursauter. Un garçon s'approcha de moi et me sourit, il titubait une bouteille à la main et je soupirais de voir toujours tourner une soirée de cette façon.

« Oh oh. Ah tiens, je te connais toi. » Me dit t-il alors que je me levais.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Il souriait davantage. « Tu es la fille de la vidéo. »

Je ne compris pas et soupirais en secouant la tête. M'avançant vers la maison, je marchais lentement vers le couloir alors que je croisais tous les regards sur moi. Mon verre à la main, je me sentis de plus en plus mal devant ce silence, mon regard croisa celui d'Alice qui semblait horrifiée puis enfin, quand tout le monde se dégagea du centre du salon, je vis. Mon cœur partait de plus en plus vite, mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne quittais pas des yeux la télévision, c'était un film, ou j'étais l'actrice principale. Une vidéo dont je ne me remettrais jamais. J'étais presque nue, James était sur moi, les autres me caressaient. Je lâchais mon verre. J'avais l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar en direct devant mes yeux. Je ne vis presque plus rien ensuite, comme si mes yeux me brouillaient volontairement la vue. Je sentis quelqu'un passer devant moi et frapper avec quelque chose de dur sur la télévision la brisant.

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Alors dites moi vous aimez cette nouvelle intrigue ? **

**J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de différent concernant le secret de Bella, donc bon…**

**Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je ne peux pas répondre à tous mais sachez que vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi.**

**A vos reviews. **

**La suite la semaine prochaine comme promis. **

**Ally **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis en vacances encore une semaine, et après plus rien jusqu'en décembre, autant dire que ce sera un peu plus difficile pour moi d'écrire mais j'essayerai de tenir jusqu'au bout.**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est super gentil de prendre le temps de me les écrire. Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, par manque de temps mais croyez moi j'apprécie énormément.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez cette suite. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 4 : Jealousy**

_**POV Edward**_

Mes clefs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, personne n'avait parlé durant le chemin du retour. Je ne savais même pas où était Bella, si elle allait bien même si le contraire ne m'aurait pas étonné. Passant une main sur mon visage, Alice s'enferma dans sa chambre même si je me doutais qu'elle allait faire les cent pas. Mon regard croisa celui de Tanya.

« Quand Rosalie va apprendre ça. Et Emmett, ça va le tuer. »

Je ne répondis rien et soupira.

« De toute façon, personne ne reverra ce qu'on a vu. »

« Beaucoup d'étudiants l'ont vu Edward, et tu sais que tout le monde va en parler. »

« D'abord, il faut retrouver Bella. »

_Flash back_

_Des cris d'excitation envahirent tout le salon chez James. Tanya et moi discutions lorsqu'une voix nous interpella. _

_« Vous devriez venir voir ça, c'est génial ! »_

_On sourit et on suivit tout le monde vers le centre du salon. James venait d'installer un caméscope branché directement à la télévision. Je fronçais les sourcils et la vidéo débutait. On voyait une fille de dos, les cheveux longs, bruns, elle avait l'air jeune, très jeune. James était là aussi, derrière elle et l'embrassait. Je secouais la tête. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non je n'y croyais pas. James s'était apparemment filmé lors d'un de ses nombreux ébats. La caméra se déplaça et nous fit voir les autres garçons présents dans la chambre. Tout le monde semblait amusé par ce qu'il voyait, moi j'étais un peu écœuré. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et moi de respirer lorsque je vis la jeune fille se retourner. Bella._

_J'entendis quelques pas arrivés vers le salon, mon regard était partagé entre les pas que j'entendais et ce que je voyais sur l'écran. Bella ne semblait même pas prendre conscience de la caméra, comme si elle ne savait pas que c'était filmé. James afficha un sourire ravi, j'étais dégouté et le regard de Bella, postée devant l'écran me brisa le cœur. Personne ne disait un mot, James et ses copains rigolaient. Instinctivement, j'attrapais le premier objet qui me passait sous la main, une statuette en pierre blanche et me rua sur l'écran de la télévision qui se brisa. Dans la foulée, je pris le caméscope et le rendit en morceau alors que James me prit rapidement par le bras pour tenter de me donner un coup. Furieusement, je le pris par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Lorsque je sentis Alice et Tanya tenter de me retenir et de me calmer, je me retournais et chercha Bella du regard mais elle avait déjà disparu._

_**POV Bella**_

Il faisait nuit, je m'étais réfugiée dans un café, mes yeux cernés, je regardais la pluie tombée dehors. J'étais persuadée que ce qui s'était passé ce soir allait gâcher ma vie à jamais. Rien n'aurait pu être pire. J'allais devoir affronter le regard de tous, mes parents, Emmett, et Edward. Je repensais à sa réaction, à la façon dont il s'était énervé. Baissant les yeux, je vis quelqu'un passer devant le café, il ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas vers moi en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de moi. Un silence s'installa entre nous, je n'osais pas le regarder.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. » murmura t-il doucement.

Je ne dis rien.

« Bella. Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Je levais doucement les yeux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer. »

« Alors viens avec moi quand même. Tu peux rester à l'appartement, Alice y est aussi, elle t'attend. »

Mon regard accrocha celui d'Edward. Soudain, il se leva, je me sentais mal, je me sentais presque tombée par terre, mon ventre gargouilla, il se baissa doucement pour être à ma hauteur et je sentis ses mains passer sur mes bras et me souleva délicatement. On sortit dehors alors que j'étais encore tout prêt de lui, dans ses bras. On s'arrêta un moment en entrant dans l'immeuble de son appartement et il me regarda en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Il ne t'arrivera plus rien maintenant. Cette vidéo n'existe plus… »

Je baissais les yeux. « J'ai peur, j'ai honte. Tout le monde l'a vu. »

« Bella écoute moi, tu vas devoir être forte pour assumer ça, mais ta vie ne s'arrête pas là. Tu as des amis. Je suis là. »

Il passa un bras autour de moi et me ramena à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Alice était debout devant le comptoir, Tanya était là aussi. Alice me prit dans ses bras et me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait fait coulé un bain chaud, je me déshabillais rapidement et me plongea dans l'eau. Après quelques minutes, je me faufilais sous la couette et elle me laissa dormir.

_**POV Edward**_

J'avais parcouru le quartier pendant près d'une demi-heure maintenant. Je me doutais que Bella s'était cachée dans un restaurant, ou dans un parc peut être. Je passais devant le Bridge Café lorsque je la vis assise à une table. M'arrêtant un moment, je la regardais. Elle semblait perdue et vulnérable. Je n'arrivais pas encore à croire à ce que j'avais vu parce que ça n'était pas le genre de Bella. Mais peut importe, je comptais bien à la défendre. Je savais que Bella regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Ouvrant la porte du café, je m'approchais d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se retrouva à mon appartement. Alice et Tanya nous attendait et Alice prit Bella en main, j'avais pris le soin d'appeler Emmett, déjà au courant de l'histoire et les parents de Bella qu'elle resterait ici cette nuit.

Un silence régnait dans le salon et Tanya croisa les bras. Je me rapprochais d'elle doucement.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui. Hormis que mon petit ami a passé la soirée à chercher une autre fille. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant le ton qu'elle employait.

« Je n'allais pas laisser Bella seule dans la rue, en pleine nuit ! »

« Non effectivement. Mais elle a un frère, il aurait pu s'en occuper ! »

Je secouais la tête et partit me chercher un soda dans le frigo.

« Tu ne trouves rien à me dire ? » me lança t-elle alors que je me tournais.

« Bella a besoin d'amis en ce moment. Si tu ne le comprends pas, je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Tu as passé la soirée à t'occuper d'elle, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! »

« Attends deux minutes. Tu es jalouse ? »

Elle baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. Alors Tanya était jalouse de Bella, ou du fait que j'ai passé la soirée avec elle.

« Tu es jalouse de Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aurais des raisons d'être jalouse ? »

« Tanya…je suis ami avec Bella. »

Elle me regardait suspicieusement.

« La façon dont tu es énervé lorsque tu l'as vu sur cette vidéo… »

« Bella est tellement jeune, elle était très jeune dans cette vidéo, ça m'a dégouté de voir ce qu'ils lui avaient faits. »

Tanya soupira. « Ils ne l'ont pas violé non plus ! » lança t-elle en criant presque.

J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle puisse dire ça.

« Tu trouves ça normal alors. »

« Non. Je dis juste que tout le monde voit Bella comme une gamine fragile. Elle est jeune c'est vrai mais il faut peut être commencé à ouvrir les yeux. Ils l'ont fait boire, ils ont profité d'elle, c'est dégueulasse, je suis d'accord. Mais Bella doit assumer ce qu'elle a fait, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. La protéger de tout et tout le temps ne la fera pas grandir. »

Je restais silencieux.

« Ces types l'ont juste prise pour un morceau de viande. Tu l'as vois comme une adorable petite adolescente. C'est ça qui t'a énervé ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant plus ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

« Je tente de me dire que tu essayes de la protéger comme un frère, comme Emmett pourrait le faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas… » Murmura Tanya doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire exactement ? »

« Rien. Tu as besoin de le comprendre tout seul. » Ajouta t-elle en prenant son sac à main.

Je baissais la tête et elle se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

Tanya quitta alors l'appartement et me laissa pensif. Je pensais avoir saisi ses mots mais ne pas comprendre ou cela me menait. Mon regard se porta alors sur la porte de la chambre d'Alice ou Bella dormait. Je vis la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir et Alice apparut alors, un peu gênée. Je me doutais qu'elle avait entendu ma dispute avec Tanya.

« Ca va ? »

J'haussais les épaules, un peu contrarié.

« Comment va Bella ? » demandais-je en changeant de sujet.

« Elle dort. » ajouta doucement Alice en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine.

« J'espère qu'elle ira bien. »

Alice hocha la tête. « Elle ira bien…ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je levais les yeux vers ma cousine qui me regardait toujours. « Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Tanya… »

Ca n'était pas une question, je savais qu'elle avait tout entendu.

« Tu as fais ce qui était bien. Ta réaction était normale. On tient tous à Bella ici, je la connais depuis quelques semaines seulement mais je l'adore. On a tous envie de la protéger, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle a 17 ans mais parce que c'est une fille bien. » Expliqua Alice en souriant doucement.

« J'ai eu envie de tuer ces types ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais…je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais. »

Alice s'avança vers moi et tenta de me faire penser à autre chose. C'était comme si elle comprenait mon malaise sans que je ne lui dise quoique ce soit. « Va la voir, elle est dans la chambre. Je vais aller dormir un peu… »

J'hésitais un peu puis Alice s'éclipsa alors que je m'avançais vers la chambre. J'ouvris la porte et vit Bella allongée sur le lit.

« Bella ? » murmurais-je doucement en m'asseyant sur le lit. Je la regardais bouger un peu, elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa.

« Merci. » souffla t-elle.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu… »

Elle se redressa et passa deux mains sur ses cheveux encore mouillés. Je voyais de petites larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Je levais une main vers son visage et les essuya avec mon pouce.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache…Emmett va être tellement déçu. »

« Tu es sa sœur, il te défendra, crois moi. »

Elle baissa les yeux et mon regard croisa le sien.

« Tu es déçu, toi ? » me demanda t-elle alors que je fus surpris de sa question.

« On fait tous des erreurs…

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant ? » murmura t-elle en baissant la tête.

« La même chose qu'il y a une semaine…je ne te jugerais par rapport à ça. Ca ne concerne que toi, tu te fais déjà assez de mal comme ça, personne n'a le droit de te juger. »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je pus apercevoir un petit sourire sur son visage. « Emmett et tes parents t'aiment Bella, ils ne diront jamais rien qui te blesserait. »

Un silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi ? »

Je souris tout doucement. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser cette question. »

« Tu as pris ma défense, tu as détruis cette vidéo, puis tu me laisses dormir chez toi…tu as appelé mes parents… » Me dit-elle en soupirant.

« Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme tu l'as été. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit discrètement. Je levais une main vers son visage et la posa délicatement sur sa joue. J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour Bella. Elle était la sœur de mon meilleur ami et je la connaissais depuis des années, la voir ainsi me rendait triste. Elle se rapprocha doucement de moi, tandis que mon regard croisa le sien. Elle se rapprocha encore et je restais immobile en approchant mon visage doucement du sien. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres et la porte de la chambre s'ouvra alors doucement.

« Excusez…moi. » dit Alice en levant le téléphone vers nous.

Je baissais la tête, gêné. Alice ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder, en se pinçant les lèvres. Bella s'écarta subitement et baissa la tête.

« Hum…Bella, c'est ta mère au téléphone. » dit-elle en le lui tendant.

Un silence s'installa alors que Bella attrapa le téléphone et Alice et moi nous sortîmes rapidement de la chambre. Alice me fixa mais ne dit rien et je n'ajoutais aucun mot. Je pris ma veste et disparus de l'appartement sans rien dire. Se pouvait-il que Bella et moi allions nous embrasser ? Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirais, perdu.

_**POV Bella**_

Allongée dans le lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ma mère m'avait appelé ce soir, j'avais eu peur de sa réaction et de la décevoir mais malgré ce que je pensais, elle m'avait rassuré. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. Je n'arrivais à me retirer de la tête ce qu'il aurait pu se passer quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous étions prêts à nous embrasser, pourtant, si Alice n'était pas entrée, c'était ce qui se serait surement passé. Toute ma vie j'avais imaginé un moment comme celui-ci, devenir proche d'Edward, être son amie, puis plus que son amie. Mais il avait Tanya et je respectais ça. La façon dont il m'avait défendu, dont il avait réagi ce soir m'avait rendu heureuse. Après quelques minutes, je m'endormis enfin…

_**POV Edward**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois ou j'avais vu Bella. Mon stage à l'université avait été prolongé, j'avais appris que Bella était retourné en cours après plus d'une semaine d'absence. Evidemment tout le monde parlait de ce qui s'était passé mais les choses s'étaient mieux passées que tout le monde ne l'aurait cru. Bella subissait les messes basses de certaines personnes, Rosalie n'était pas tendre avec elle et avait entrainé Tanya avec elle. Je détestais ce comportement, ça ne ressemblait pas à Tanya mais elle me faisait payer mon rapprochement avec Bella. D'ailleurs, avec cette dernière, on s'évitait depuis la dernière fois.

Passant une main sur mes cheveux courts, que j'avais récemment fait couper, je traversais la rue, mon sac sous le bras, je montais les escaliers pour rentrer chez moi. Levant la tête, mes yeux bleus-verts croisèrent des yeux marron, et je découvris une jeune fille brune près de la porte, appuyée contre le mur.

« Bella ? »

Je m'avançais vers elle et enfonça la clé de la porte dans la serrure en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Je voulais voir Alice… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Elle a été déposée des affaires dans son nouvel appartement. Elle t'a rien dit ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle déménageait mais je pensais encore la trouver là. »

Je l'invitais à entrer puis referma la porte derrière elle. Un silence s'installa entre nous puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » demandais-je doucement.

« On fait aller. Je pensais que ce serait pire mais, j'essaye de ne pas y penser. »

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui adressa un faible sourire. « N'hésite pas si tu as besoin. »

« Merci. » souffla t-elle doucement.

Je sentais une certaine tension, c'était gênant. Je m'approchais et décida enfin de parler de ce qui nous dérangeait.

« Ecoute…pour la dernière fois…je suis désolé. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Elle m'adressa un sourire et j'en conclus alors que le sujet était clos. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que je me tournais vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux rester dîner ? » demandais-je doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas…tu sais si Alice va passer ? »

« Elle a ses cours de théâtre ce soir mais je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi… »

Bella me sourit alors que j'attrapais un saladier dans le placard.

« Très bien, je dîne ici alors. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à manger ? »

« Pâtes bolognaises ? » lançais-je tout fier.

« J'adore. » répondit-elle avec un franc sourire.

Tandis que les pâtes cuisaient, Bella et moi nous nous amusions à confectionner la sauce tomate, oignons, tomate, viande, tout était dans la poêle. Bella prit une cuillère en bois et gouta en souriant.

« C'est excellent ! On est doué ! »

Un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres tandis que je pris un torchon pour essuyer mes mains. Bella dirigea la cuillère vers moi et me fit couter. Malheureusement le tout tomba sur mon t-shirt blanc, une main sur la bouche, Bella éclata de rire tandis que je me poussais en rigolant à mon tour.

« Merci ! »

« Je suis désolée, vraiment ! » lança t-elle en continuant de rire.

_**POV Bella**_

Être avec Edward me faisait oublier tous mes soucis. C'était simple et agréable, à tel point que je n'eus pas envie de reparler du presque baiser de la dernière fois. Dans la cuisine avec lui, nous étions en train de préparer de délicieuses pâtes à la bolognaise. Je fis gouter la sauce tomate à Edward mais celle-ci tomba directement sur son t-shirt blanc. J'avais oublié de lui dire que j'étais maladroite, maintenant il le savait. Il rigola et je redéposais la cuillère en bois sur la poêle. Me tournant rapidement vers lui, je le découvris torse nu devant moi. Je restais un instant figée et subjuguée par le spectacle que j'avais devant les yeux. Je savais qu'il était beau mais pas à ce point. Il s'éclipsa en rigolant et je le vis ressortir en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? »

« Non. » dit-il en croisant mon regard.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Je l'avais écouté parler, me raconter des anecdotes et je m'étais contentée de l'observer pendant tout ce temps. J'admirais simplement sa beauté. J'étais vraiment désespérante, trop amoureuse, trop aveuglée peut être. Je baissais la tête et un petit silence s'installa.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde… » Dit-il doucement.

« Désolée…c'est juste…que je suis peu bavarde en ce moment. »

« Je comprends. » ajouta t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je déposais ma fourchette sur la table et passa mes mains sur mes cuisses. « Je devrais rentrer. »

Edward hocha la tête et nous primes le temps de débarrasser avant qu'il ne me ramène chez moi en voiture. La soirée s'était plus bien passée, Edward me facilitait les choses, il était très gentil et pleins de bonnes attentions.

_**POV Edward**_

M'avançant dans le couloir de l'université, j'entendis des rires dans une des salles. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, et entrant dans la salle, je vis une dizaine de types de dos, et leurs regards se levèrent vers moi.

« Oh Cullen. »

Soupirant, je ne répondis rien et m'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque James se rapprocha de moi.

« Je voulais te dire que je t'en voulais pas pour la dernière fois. » me dit-il, la tête haute.

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Excuse moi ? »

« Si tu te souviens bien, tu as failli me cogner dessus. »

« Ecoute James, je n'ai aucune excuse à te faire. Si on ne m'avait pas arrêté… »

Je préférais ne pas finir ma phrase mais James se montra de plus en plus provocateur. Il s'approcha en souriant fièrement.

« Ca te dérange tant que ça que je me sois tapé Bella Swan ? »

Dos à lui, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas réagir à ses provocations mais n'y tenant plus je le pris par le col de sa veste et le colla au mur.

« Je te préviens James, tu ne touches plus à Bella. Tu la laisses tranquille, ne lui adresse même pas la parole. »

Il ricana et se dégagea violemment en me poussant.

« Pour qui tu te prends au juste ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur. Si j'ai envie de me retaper Bella, je le ferais, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. »

Mon sang bouillonna et même si je tentais de me retenir, je n'y tiens plus et mon poing atterrît sur son visage. J'entendais les copains de James se rapprocher de nous et tenter de nous séparer mais James eut le temps de me frapper sur le coin de la bouche à son tour. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres je goutais mon sang et passa ma main dessus alors que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

Un silence s'installa et tout le monde se calma alors que je croisais le regard du directeur de l'université. James et ses amis sortirent sans un mot tandis que le directeur de l'université me fixa sévèrement.

« Vous vous battiez ? »

Je soupirais doucement et tentais de trouver les mots pour m'expliquer.

« Je suis désolé…ça n'arrivera plus. »

« J'espère bien Monsieur Cullen. Vous n'êtes ici en tant qu'élève, mais en tant que professeur. Ce geste peut avoir des conséquences et vous le savez. »

« Je vous jure que ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous battiez, et je ne veux pas le savoir mais…si vous voulez un conseil, ne gâchez pas les chances que vous avez ici. Votre stage est important et vous savez pertinemment que je suis en droit de signaler votre comportement dans votre rapport. »

Je baissais la tête.

« Je ne le ferais pas. Vous êtes brillant Edward, mais que ce soit la dernière fois. Vos histoires personnelles n'ont rien à faire à l'intérieur de l'établissement. » Me dit-il catégoriquement.

Relevant les yeux, j'hochais la tête et m'éclipsais silencieusement de la salle. Passant rapidement à mon casier, je pris mes affaires et rentra rapidement à l'appartement.

J'avais réfléchi en chemin à ce qu'il s'était produit avec James, cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur mon avenir à l'université et je ne me le serais pas pardonné. Je sentais ma lèvre douloureuse me lancer et passa deux doigts dessus en grimaçant. Soupirant bruyamment, je montais les escaliers. La porte de l'appartement était déjà ouverte et je trouvais Tanya buvant un café sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Edward…qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je voulais gâcher ma lèvre enflée mais c'était peine perdue.

« Tu…tu t'es battu ? » lança t-elle inquiète.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Je passais devant elle et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant de quoi m'essuyer la lèvre.

« Comment ça ce n'est rien ? Tu t'es battu, c'est bien pour quelque chose. »

Elle me suivit et je soupirais.

« Je t'ai dis que c'était rien. »

Je fouillais dans la boite à pharmacie un peu énervé et fis tomber les pansements sur le carrelage. Tanya me regarda appuyant contre la porte, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ferais sans doute mieux de partir. »

Elle quitta la pièce et je la suivis. « Non attends. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, énervée. « Je m'en vais, j'en ai marre. Tu rentres, tu t'es battu, je te demande ce que tu as et tu ne me dis rien. »

« C'est juste une stupide histoire, c'est rien. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est vrai, je me suis battu. Avec James. »

Tanya releva les yeux vers moi et croisa ses bras en secouant la tête. « Avec James ? Je n'y crois pas. »

« Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas. »

« Que je n'aimerais pas ? Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec James ? »

Je passais devant elle, et ne lui répondis rien avant d'arriver derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Il a commencé à parler de Bella d'une façon qui… »

Tanya me coupa rapidement et se rapprocha en soupirant bruyamment. « Tu t'es battu pour Bella, évidemment. Ca ne me surprend même pas. »

« Tu vas pas recommencer ? » lançais-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

« Regarde toi. James a du te mettre vraiment en colère pour que tu arrives à le frapper. »

« Tu voulais vraiment que je le laisse dire des choses horribles sur Bella ? »

« Mais Edward, Bella n'à se défendre toute seule. Tout le monde la protège, tout le monde prend soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Tu peux comprendre que je trouve ça insupportable ? Je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de cette histoire. »

Je baissais la tête et passa une main sur mon visage. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu accordes beaucoup trop d'importance à Bella. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle était une amie pour moi. »

« Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Tanya recula et prit son sac à main et ouvra la porte d'entrée. Je me rapprochais et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'en vas ? Comme ça ? »

« C'est le mieux à faire… »

Tanya quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un autre mot et je partis m'allonger sur le canapé, une poche de glace sur ma lèvre. Je m'endormis après quelques minutes puis de petits coups sur la porte me réveillèrent rapidement. Me levant j'ouvris la porte et fus surpris d'y trouver Bella.

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'université entre Edward et James. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'Edward ait pu se faire renvoyer de l'université à cause de moi. Je montais les escaliers en serrant ma veste contre moi, et frappais doucement à sa porte, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas le déranger mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, il n'arrêtait pas de me protéger ces derniers temps mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit à son détriment. La porte s'ouvrit alors lentement.

« Bella… »

« Bonsoir… »

Il me laissa entrer et je pénétrais dans son appartement. Mon regard croisa le sien alors qu'il refermait la porte et je vis sa lèvre enflée, grimaçant je m'approchais de lui.

« Alors c'est vrai… »

Il hocha la tête et la baissa. « Je suis désolé… »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire des excuses. »

Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et je le suivis en m'asseyant près de lui. « Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec James ? »

« Il devrait surveiller ses paroles, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du te battre avec lui. Tu sais ce que tu risques, puis, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« J'allais pas le laisser te salir comme ça… » Murmura t-il en croisant mon regard.

J'esquissais un petit sourire et relevais les yeux vers les siens. Je levais ma main vers sa lèvre et posa deux doigts délicatement dessus, il eut un petit mouvement de recul puis il ne bougea plus.

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Ca va… »

« Tu as mis de la glace ? » demandais-je en fixant sa lèvre.

« Tu veux me soigner on dirait… » Murmura t-il en souriant doucement.

« Je peux au moins faire ça. »

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Mon portable se mit alors à vibrer et j'y jetais un coup d'œil alors que je sentais encore le regard d'Edward sur moi.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » disais-je doucement en levant.

« Tu as rendez vous ? »

Il semblait curieux et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. « Juste avec Jacob… »

Edward se redressa. « Jacob ? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Il est encore au lycée…je le vois peu depuis quelques semaines donc… »

« Oh…je vois. »

« Tu peux venir si tu veux ? »

« J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle. » lança t-il en rigolant. Il se leva et prit son verre d'eau déposé sur la table basse en me regardant.

Edward pensait vraiment que j'avais rendez vous avec Jacob ? Je baissais la tête, amusée. « Ce n'est pas un rencard du tout. Angela devrait même passée, Jacob est juste un ami. » Tentais-je de m'expliquer clairement.

D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en train de m'expliquer auprès d'Edward sur un éventuel rencard ? Il semblait un peu gêné, ou jaloux…non pas jaloux…Je roulais des yeux et soupirais à l'idée de penser qu'Edward pouvait être jaloux d'un autre garçon. J'étais stupide parfois.

« Donc je peux venir tu es sûr ? » me demanda Edward.

« Évidemment. »

Je lui adressais un sourire franc et il prit sa veste. Il ferma la porte de son appartement à clef et nous partîmes jusqu'au café à pied.

_**POV Edward**_

Bella marchait un peu devant moi, et se tourna de temps en temps comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là. Bella connaissait mes amis, enfin c'était simple vu que mon meilleur ami était son frère mais moi, je ne connaissais aucune de ses fréquentations. C'était embarrassant et de plus je n'étais pas très emballé à l'idée de connaître ce Jacob. Fronçant les sourcils, Bella ouvra la porte du café et un garçon à la peau mate, cheveux courts très noirs, yeux de la même couleur se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas collant celui là. Bella rigola et l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers moi.

« Jake, je te présente Edward. Edward, Jacob mon meilleur ami. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête alors qu'il me tendit sa main et la serra. Il était costaud, il était près à me brouiller la main sur le champ ou alors c'était fait exprès.

« Tu es le musicien, meilleur ami d'Emmett. J'ai entendu parlé de toi. » Me dit Jacob.

« C'est bizarre, j'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi jusqu'à ce soir. »

Bella se rapprocha de nous et semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Je commençais à me poser quelques questions sur la relation de Bella avec Jacob. Ils avaient surement le même âge, et à la façon dont Jacob regardait Bella…il n'était pas insensible. Roulant des yeux, je me demandais ce qui me prenait à analyser cette situation. Après tout, cela ne me regardait pas. Jacob et Bella s'assirent sur une table et je m'assis devant eux alors que la serveuse arriva prenant nos commandes. Jacob prit un soda, Bella une limonade et moi une bière. Et oui mec, j'ai 24 ans donc je peux boire de l'alcool. J'étais ridicule mais je savais que ça avait agacé Jacob à la façon dont il me fixait. J'étais stupidement fier de moi.

« Tu m'as manqué Jake. » dit Bella en se tournant vers le jeune brun.

« A moi aussi. Tu es plus belle qu'avant, tu sais ça ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'adossais à ma chaise en secouant doucement la tête. Bella s'excusa et partit au toilette. Je ne voulais pas me trouver seul avec Jacob et manque de peau c'était le cas.

« C'est bizarre… » Me dis Jacob.

« Quoi ? »

« Te voir trainer avec Bella. Je veux dire…tu es plus âgé et elle n'a que 17 ans.

« Tu es bien placé pour savoir que Bella est plus mûre que certaines filles. » ajoutais-je en buvant une gorgée de ma bière.

« C'est vrai. Tu sais, Bella est une fille bien… »

Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Oui, je le sais. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on la fasse souffrir et elle passe par une période difficile en ce moment. »

« Je suis au courant, mais elle m'a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. »

« Si tu tiens à Bella…vraiment, tu devrais arrêter de la voir. » me lança Jacob d'une voix grave.

« J'ai pas bien compris…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Ecoute, si Bella ne voulait pas que je sois là, je ne serais pas venu. »

« Je sais bien que Bella te veut ici, je ne suis pas stupide. Elle ne te rejettera pas. Elle ne pourra pas faire ça, mais toi tu peux, si tu es intelligent. »

La conversation devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Je ne comprenais pas les insinuations de Jacob, il voulait véritablement que j'arrête de voir Bella, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. »

Jacob croisa les bras sur la table et me fixa. « Je te donne juste un conseil. Tu devrais laisser Bella tranquille. »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Bella revint à table en souriant. Je restais silencieux et baissa la tête avant de me lever doucement.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Pourquoi ? » Lança Bella précipitamment.

« Je viens recevoir un message de Tanya et…on se verra une autre fois. »

Je ne savais pas encore vraiment pourquoi je lui mentais mais quelque chose me disait que Jacob n'avait pas totalement tord. Me levant, je le saluais et croisa le regard de Bella.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? »

« Passe une bonne soirée Bella. Amuse toi. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et s'assit près de Jacob alors que je m'éclipsais du bar.

_**POV Bella**_

Edward se leva en me fixant. Il s'excusa et m'annonça qu'il devait s'en aller. J'étais surprise, et baissa la tête en me demandant la raison de ce soudain départ. Le fixant tristement, je le regardais partir et sentit une main sous mon menton.

« Ca va ? »

Mon regard croisa celui de Jacob et j'esquissais un sourire. « Ca va oui. »

« Tu devrais tourner la page Bella. »

Hochant la tête, je n'eus pas besoin de demander à Jacob de quoi il parlait. Malheureusement, j'étais physiquement ici dans ce café, mais mon cœur lui, était avec Edward.

**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? **

**Je souhaite une bonne semaine à tout le monde, je pars à Londres pour 8 jours, bonne chance pour ceux qui ont repris les cours, le travail ou qui vont reprendre.**

**A tout hasard, j'ai twitter pour ceux que ça intéresse (je précise que je twitte essentiellement sur Rob et Kristen) voici l'adresse : /AllyIsabelle, puis ça me ferait plaisir de parler avec vous. **

**Bye for now, xx**

**Ally**


	6. Chapter 5

Après deux mois d'absence, voici le chapitre. Je vous avais prévenu que je mettrais du temps à l'écrire, mes cours ont repris, mon manque d'inspiration était là…je promets de poster le prochain le plus vite possible. Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, sachez que c'est important car ça me permet de voir si vous aimez l'histoire et si vous lisez bien sûr.

Avant de vous quitter j'aimerais porter votre attention sur mes fanfictions favorites du moment, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous les ayez déjà lu, mais sait-on jamais !

La première fiction est celle de Ginielee, **« Seattle Breakdown »**, elle est bien écrite, j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Bella et Edward.

La seconde fiction est celle de JennaRay, **« Life Had Other Plans »**, c'est une fiction en anglais, le résumé ? Edward est chirurgien, il a 30 ans, Bella a 18 ans, il a une petite fille…leur différence d'âge pourrait les séparer et pourtant…à lire absolument si vous aimez l'anglais, ou le comprenez !

La troisième est celle d'Eva et Rachou (Twins Creation), **« Soulmates »**, j'aurais du mal à croire que vous ne l'ayez pas lu tellement elle est extraordinaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas.

**Chapitre 5 : Jasper's Birthday **

_**POV Bella **_

Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à la façon dont Edward était parti du café l'autre soir. Je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose avec Jacob pendant les quelques minutes ou je m'étais absentée mais ce dernier m'avait assuré du contraire. Jacob était mon meilleur ami, il tentait de me protéger et je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward depuis des années et Jacob était au courant sans que j'aie eu besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit. Angela me suppliait de passer à autre chose maintenant, que je n'avais plus 15 ans et qu'il était temps pour moi de vivre une histoire d'amour comme j'en rêvais tant mais avec un garçon qui tenait réellement à moi. Elle n'avait pas tord. Je rêvais de sortir avec un garçon qui se moquait totalement de mes sentiments, qui me prenait pour une amie, ou pour une petite sœur, même si je priais pour qu'Edward ne dise jamais ces mots. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à la façon dont Edward avait été là ces dernières semaines, il me défendait contre tout le monde, et il me faisait me sentir mieux à l'université au milieu de toutes les messes basses et les regards moqueurs. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne posait pas de jugement sur vous. J'avais enfilé un jean foncé et un pull noir, mes cheveux étaient détachés et j'enfilais mes converses blanches, assise sur l'escalier. Charlie était passé me chercher pour m'emmener à l'université. Lui et moi n'avions pas beaucoup parlés depuis la nuit ou la vérité avait éclatée. Il disait juste être là pour moi si je voulais parler et surtout qu'il m'aimait mais je savais que je l'avais déçu. C'est toujours honteux et humiliant de savoir que vos parents connaissent des choses sur votre vie intime, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de chose encore plus intime, c'est pire. J'avais dissuadé Renée et Charlie d'aller voir la police ou un avocat, étant donné que j'étais mineure et que James et les autres auraient pu poursuivis. Tout ce que je voulais était de laisser cette histoire derrière moi. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, je souhaitais les assumer et continuer de marcher la tête haute malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi à présent. On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur les erreurs qu'il a faites dans le passé. Du moins, je voulais le croire.

Embrassant Charlie sur la joue, je fermais la portière et m'avança vers l'entrée de l'université. Je vis un garçon en jean et t-shirt passé devant moi, et je courus vers lui en reconnaissant Edward. Ma main sur son dos pour l'interpeller, il se retourna rapidement.

« Bonjour. » disais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux en souriant.

Il se tenait droit, le regard un peu ailleurs.

« Bella…tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, ça va. Merci. »

Un silence s'installa et je fronçais les sourcils. Il semblait pressé.

« Tant mieux. Écoute, je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans 15 minutes. »

Me pinçant les lèvres, il commença à partir mais je m'avançais vers lui, étonnée.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et baissa la tête.

« Tu n'as rien fais, rassure toi. » me dit-il plus calmement.

Il prit un temps pour réfléchir et continua. « Je pense qu'on devrait juste arrêter de se voir à présent. On a pas le même âge Bella. Tu devrais rester avec tes amis et moi avec les miens… »

« Oh. » soufflais-je.

C'était tout ce que j'avais pu dire à ce moment là. Mon cœur se brisa pour la énième fois et encore une fois, c'était Edward Cullen qui le brisa. Baissant la tête, je tentais de rester impassible mais j'avais mal.

« Et, comment ça fonctionne ? On ne se parle plus, c'est ça ? » Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il semblait gêné. Il se rapprocha de moi, et je levais les yeux vers lui. J'avais peur de lui montrer que j'étais sur le point de pleurer, et d'être cette stupide adolescente.

« On peut se parler…mais je ne peux pas être là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne suis pas ton frère, je ne suis pas… » Il s'arrêta et j'hochais la tête.

A présent, je me reculais et haussa les épaules.

« Laisse tomber, tu as raison. Retourne avec tes amis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Sur ses mots, je me retournais, et me faufilais dans ma salle de cours, ravalant mes larmes.

**POV Edward **

J'avais pris aux mots ce que m'avait dit Jacob. Depuis quelques jours, ma seule priorité était de dire à Bella que nous ne devions plus être ami. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'écoutais ce qu'un gamin de 16 ans pouvait me dire mais je m'étais senti mal ce soir là dans ce café. J'accordais peu d'importance aux pensées des autres, mais depuis que je m'étais rapproché de Bella, tout n'allait pas bien clair dans ma vie, ni dans ma tête. Tanya était ma petite amie, je ne savais même pas si elle était encore mais je savais que si je m'étais un frein à mon amitié avec Bella, elle reviendrait vers moi. Tout était confus, je tentais désespérément de venir à une conclusion mais je m'y refusais totalement.

« Je pense qu'on devrait juste arrêter de se voir à présent. On a pas le même âge Bella. Tu devrais rester avec tes amis et moi avec les miens… » Disais-je rapidement en croisant son regard.

Je me détestais, dans le fond, je ne pensais rien de ce que je lui avais dis, mais je devais simplement le faire. Après quelques minutes, Bella mit un terme à la conversation et s'enfuit en cours. Elle semblait blessée, et j'en étais le principal responsable.

Passant une main sur mon visage, je baissais la tête et retournais en cours.

**POV Bella**

Le mois de décembre venait juste de commencer, j'étais bientôt en vacances et Renée et Phil avaient prévu de ne pas partir, ni Charlie d'ailleurs. En général, nous passions tous Noël à la maison. Emmett restait avec nous, maman faisait à manger pour trente personnes au moins. J'aimais l'esprit de Noël, les décorations, la neige sur New York, les achats, faire plaisir aux personnes que l'on aime. Je tournais ma tête contre la fenêtre de ma porte, mon livre de littérature sur les genoux, je tentais désespérément de réviser mon examen d'anglais mais mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward, évidemment. Cela faisait quelques semaines que je ne lui avais pas reparlé, quand je le croisais à l'université, c'était moi qui l'évitais. Il m'avait demandé de prendre mes distances, et je le faisais. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et entra, je tournais ma tête et vis Renée me sourire.

« Bella…Alice est là. »

J'étais surprise, mais ça me faisait plaisir de la voir. Elle entra dans la chambre, heureuse et s'avança vers moi en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Comment tu vas ? » demandais-je alors qu'elle s'assit sur mon lit.

« Très bien, évidemment. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Tu devrais venir me voir, maintenant je vis toute seule, et je me sens seule dans mon appartement. »

J'esquissais un sourire. « Je viendrais promis. »

Alice s'installa sur le lit plus confortablement et croisa ses jambes se tenant droite, en souriant.

« Ca se passe bien en cours ? »

J'hochais la tête, doucement. « Oui, ça va. Les gens n'ont rien oublié, loin de là, mais ils me laissent tranquille, c'est déjà ça. »

« Tant mieux. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'Edward a botté le cul de ce James. » Lança t-elle alors que mon sourire s'effaça doucement à l'entente du prénom d'Edward, ou même de James.

Alice croisa mon regard, un petit silence s'installa et elle se redressa, soucieuse. « Tu es sûre que ça va, Bella ? »

« Oui…c'est juste que…non rien laisse tomber. »

Elle me fixa et je me levais en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« On est amie, dis moi. » me dit Alice en m'adressant un sourire rassurant.

Je me tournais vers elle, encore debout. « Edward m'a dit que nous ne devions pu être amis, lui et moi. C'est idiot de l'avoir trop pris à cœur, je le sais mais… » Murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas idiot. Celui qui est idiot, c'est Edward. Je te jure que si je le croise, il risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. » Lança t-elle en parlant avec les mains. Elle m'amusait et je la coupais.

« Non ne fais pas ça. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. Ca m'a juste fait de la peine, on s'entendait bien. »

« Tu sais…tu as beau avoir 17 ans, tu ne les fais pas, je veux dire, mentalement tu es très mure. Peut être que Tanya se sent menacée. » Lança t-elle sérieusement puis en éclatant de rire.

Mes mains devenaient moites d'un coup et ma gorge sèche. « Menacée ? Quoi ? Non. »

« Je tente juste de trouver une explication. Ou peut être qu'Edward est simplement et véritablement un idiot. »

Elle baissa la tête, hésitante puis la releva en me fixant. « Je sais que, ils sont en quelque sorte en pause depuis quelques semaines…ils ont pris leur distance. »

Je faisais comme si ça ne m'intéressait pas mais au fond, je n'y arrivais pas. Être subtil était tout un art, surtout chez moi.

« Ils ont rompu ? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Edward n'est pas très bavard, mais dans tous les cas, son couple n'est plus au beau fixe. »

Je me pinçais les lèvres, commença à imaginer toute sorte de choses, et à me poser des questions.

« Mais je te promets que dés que je sais qu'Edward est célibataire, tu seras la première au courant. » me lança t-elle très amusée.

Je soupirais, levais les yeux au ciel et partagea son amusement. « N'importe quoi. »

« Je venais juste te dire que j'ai rencontré un musicien, enfin, il est plus serveur que musicien mais bref. Jasper est adorable, et il fête son anniversaire dans le bar de son frère, donc tu es invité. »

« Oh. »

Alice se leva et prit un stylo et une feuille en écrivant l'adresse. « Tu as intérêt de venir Miss Swan. »

« Tu es sure que je puisse rentrer ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas 21 ans. »

« Tout est réglé, Jasper est prévenu alors sois là. »

J'hésitais un peu mais Alice semblait tellement heureuse de savoir que je viendrais que je n'eus pas le courage de refuser.

« Si tout est réglé. »

Alice me fit un signe de la main et repartit rapidement m'annonçant qu'elle devait repartir au théâtre pour son cours. Dieu que j'adorais cette fille, elle respirait la joie de vivre, la gentillesse. J'esquissais un sourire tandis que je me replongeais dans mon livre de littérature.

_**POV Edward **_

Un jean foncé, t-shirt en V blanc, je vis débarquer Alice en plein milieu de la cuisine en déposant ses clefs de voiture sur le comptoir.

« Salut Cullen. »

Mon regard croisa le sien. « Tu rentres sans frapper maintenant ? »

Elle me fixa outrée et posa une main sur sa bouche. « Tu veux peut être que je ressorte et que je frappe ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle me poussa avec sa main et rigola.

« Tu n'as rien perdu de ton humour, Alice. »

« Et non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

Je souris et elle se servit à boire. « Je viens de te voir pour te dire de rappliquer à une soirée ce soir. Et c'est obligatoire. »

Je secouais la tête en passant une main dans mes cheveux. « Non franchement, pas ce soir. »

« Oh Cullen, on dirait un ermite depuis deux semaines, ça suffit. Puis tu me le dois, comme un cadeau de bienvenue. »

Je rigolais. « Ca fait des mois que tu es là, Alice. »

« M'en fiche, tu viens. »

« Je reste deux heures maximum. »

Elle hocha la tête et rangea la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo avant de partir.

Le dit soir arriva à grande vitesse, Alice m'avait appelé cinq fois au moins, m'assurant d'arriver à l'heure. J'avais de mon côté, supplier Emmett de m'y rejoindre mais lui et Rosalie avaient d'autres projets donc je n'avais pas insisté. J'avais pris une douche, enfilé un pantalon noir et un t-shirt avec ma veste en jean foncé. Une main sur mes cheveux ébouriffe, je claquais la porte de l'appartement en descendant les escaliers rapidement.

Arrivé devant le bar, je souris aux quelques personnes devant moi et m'avança vers le bar.

KINGS OF LEON – Use Somebody 

J'entendis un de mes groupes préférés et commanda une bière au serveur. Il me servit rapidement et je cherchais Alice des yeux. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers le bar et je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer légèrement.

« Bella ? »

J'aurais du me douter qu'Alice l'inviterait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise et me salua en demandant un soda au serveur.

« Salut. » souffla t-elle doucement.

J'avais mis une certaine distance entre elle et moi, elle m'avait manqué, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je repensais souvent à ce que Jacob m'avait dit ce soir là, et je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision en évitant Bella. C'était surement stupide. Elle ne me regardait pas, elle semblait écouter la musique. Baissant la tête, je m'approchais d'elle.

« Tu veux parler ? » demandais-je alors qu'elle croisa mon regard.

« Je pensais qu'on devait s'éviter ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

Bella baissa les yeux et on s'écarta un peu plus loin. Alice arriva en trombe, nous interrompant.

« Vous voilà. » lança t-elle en nous fixant chacun notre tour.

« Je commençais à me demander si on était au bon endroit. » Je bus une gorgée de ma bière et Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

Je vis un jeune homme derrière Alice qui nous sourit. Alice semblait excitée, elle le prit par la main et nous regarda de nouveau.

« Je vous présente Jasper. »

Bella lui tendit sa main pour le saluer et je fis de même. Il avait l'air sympa.

« Joyeux anniversaire au fait. » lançais-je.

« Merci c'est sympa. » me répondit-il en regardant Alice.

Je bus une gorgée de ma bière alors que tout le monde rigola. La soirée s'annonça plutôt bien, je me tournais vers Bella qui s'excusa un instant. Je fronçais les sourcils discrètement en la voyant sortir du bar.

**POV Bella **

Je m'excusais auprès d'Alice, Jasper et Edward alors que j'avais mon portable dans ma main, je souris doucement en baissant la tête et sortit du bar. Une main sur mon épaule me fit me tourner et je tombais dans les bras de Jacob en rigolant.

« Je pensais pas que tu serais venu. »

« Et bien, tu vois, je suis là. » me lança t-il en me lâchant.

Nous nous sourîmes, et il me prit par la taille en pénétrant dans le bar. Mon regard croisa le regard d'Alice.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-elle, souriant, en regardant Jacob.

« Jacob je te présente Alice et Jasper, Alice est la cousine d'Edward. »

Alice lui tendit sa main. « Bella ne m'avait pas dit que son meilleur ami était si mignon. »

Il rigola, un peu gêné. « C'est une petite cachotière, c'est tout. »

Je tournais ma tête vers Edward qui resta silencieux. Jacob se rapprocha de moi et commanda un soda. Les garçons restèrent à discuter entre eux tandis qu'Alice m'entraina plus loin.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment de Jacob… »

J'haussais les épaules. « On est amis depuis longtemps. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. Il est mignon. » Me dit-elle pleine de sous entendus. Je croisais son regard et secoua vivement la tête, presque outrée.

« Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne crois rien du tout. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous deux ? »

« Non, jamais. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il ne dirait pas non. »

« Jacob est un gamin, il a 16 ans, physiquement il fait peut être plus âgé mais crois moi mentalement c'est un gamin. »

« Si tu le dis… »

J'avais du mal à croire qu'Alice tenait à me caser avec Jacob. Baissant la tête, je soupirais et passa une main dans mes cheveux. Je me tournais, mon verre de soda à la main et me retrouva nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami.

« Sympa cette soirée, mais franchement, je m'ennuie quand t'es pas avec moi. » me lança t-il en passant un bras autour de mon cou, me ramenant vers lui.

Je lui souris et je soupirais. Nous nous rapprochâmes d'Edward, Alice et Jasper qui rigolaient ensemble. Jacob s'excusa un moment pour prendre l'air, et je restais avec Alice alors qu'Edward suivit Jacob. Je les suivais du regard alors qu'ils sortaient dehors, fronçant les sourcils.

**Vous voulez toujours la suite ?**

**A vos reviews.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon twitter et à me suivre !**

**Bye for now, xx.**

**Ally**


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tout le monde )

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, meilleurs vœux !

Concernant la fic, je suis longue, je le sais et j'en suis désolée. Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favorite, à ceux qui me postent des reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et c'est en partie grâce à vous que j'ai envie de continuer de l'écrire et de ne pas vous abandonner !

Ce que je projette de faire pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps, je pense écrire un chapitre assez long que je couperais en deux comme ça vous aurez deux chapitres tous les mois si tout va bien. Encore une fois je ne peux rien commettre mais je peux toutefois essayer )

J'ai le projet d'écrire une toute nouvelle fic, mais cette fois ci je pense écrire plusieurs chapitres en avance parce que je ne me sortirais pas autrement. Ce sera une fic beaucoup plus sombre, inspiré de deux films, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant ! J'ai vraiment hâte de la commencer, j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs idées, le déroulement. Je pense même à faire une petite bande annonce sur le sujet. Je vous tiens au courant )

Puis enfin merci à Répertoire-Twilight d'avoir répertorier mon histoire sur leur skyblog ! http:/repert0ire-twilight [.]/2952957765-Into-you [.]html

Et si vous êtes fans de mode, beauté, jetez un petit coup d'œil sur mon blog ! http:/ally-isabelle[.]blogspot[.]com

Le nouveau chapitre est là enfin ! Profitez en bien.

**Chapitre 6 : WITH YOU AGAIN**

_**POV Edward **_

Jacob s'excusa un moment et je décidais de le suivre. J'étouffais un peu et prendre l'air était une bonne idée. Arrivé dehors, Jacob me tournait le dos et après quelques secondes, il me vit.

« Tu as l'air soucieux. » lançais-je, en le fixant.

« Je commence à croire que j'ai eu tord. »

Fronçant les sourcils, je plongeais mes mains dans mes poches.

« Tord à propos de quoi ? »

Il sourit un instant.

« Ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois. Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû te demander de ne plus voir Bella. »

Je fus surpris et en même temps je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je m'étais éloigné de Bella en partie à cause de ce que m'avait conseillé Jacob, puis, cette voix au fond de moi me disant qu'être ami avec Bella n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

« Si elle savait que je te l'avais demandé, elle me tuerait tu sais ! »

Je ne lui répondis rien, et baissa la tête.

« Tu m'as rien demandé Jacob. J'aurais pu faire le sourd et ne jamais mettre de la distance entre elle et moi, mais je l'ai fais. »

« Pourquoi, justement ? » me demanda t-il rapidement.

« C'est ce que je me demande depuis quelques semaines. »

Jacob soupira et enfonça ses mains dans sa veste en jean.

« Bella n'est pas comme les autres filles, elle est plus fragile, elle a du grandir un peu plus vite que les autres. Elle est solitaire, assez rêveuse. »

J'haussais les épaules.

« Je ne la trouve pas si fragile que ça. Au contraire, elle est jeune et elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. »

Un silence s'installa avant que Jacob ne reprenne la parole.

« Tout ça pour dire que – Bella et moi on est amis depuis longtemps, on s'adore. Je sais qu'elle est triste que tu ne veuilles plus la voir. »

Jacob disait surement vrai. Je savais que Bella m'en voulait beaucoup et qu'il serait difficile de m'expliquer avec elle sur cette soudaine distante entre nous.

_**POV Bella **_

Je portais mon verre à ma bouche, buvant une gorgée de mon soda. J'essayais de suivre ce que je me racontais Alice mais mon regard était constamment posé sur la porte d'entrée du bar. Je me demandais réellement de quoi pouvait discuter Jacob et Edward.

« Bella ! Bella, allo ! » Lança Alice en me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je m'excusais et lui souris. « J'étais ailleurs, désolée. »

« J'avais remarqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me demanda t-elle en me fixant bizarrement.

« Rien du tout. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent se raconter dehors. »

Alice me lança un regard plein de sous entendus. « Te plains pas, voyons, deux de tes prétendants discutant de toi, c'est plutôt flatteur. »

Je fis de gros yeux ronds. « Deux quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dis ce qu'il en était pour Jacob. Puis Edward a une petite amie je te signale et on ne se parle même plus en ce moment. » soufflais-je tristement.

Alice posa une main sur mon bras. « C'est un idiot. Je lui en parlerais si tu veux. »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'Edward pense que je suis triste. »

Alice se tut et je vis Edward et Jacob rentrer de nouveau dans le bar. Je me mordis la lèvre en soupirant.

_**POV Edward**_

A peine entrer dans le bar, je croisais le regard de Bella. Elle semblait anxieuse. Nous nous rapprochâmes et je souris doucement. Jacob embrassa Bella sur la joue.

« Je vais y aller. Je t'appelle dans la semaine, ok ? »

Bella se tourna vers lui, fronçant un peu les sourcils puis elle hocha la tête. « Tu es sur de pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ? »

« J'ai cours demain, puis il est déjà minuit passé. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Oublie pas de m'appeler. »

Jacob nous salua et nous partageâmes un long regard. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, mes yeux fixèrent Bella qui commandait un autre soda au bar.

MORCHEEBA – GAINED THE WORLD

Je m'approchais doucement dans son dos. Elle se tourna et croisa mon regard.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête tandis que nous nous écartions dans un petit couloir ou la musique ne nous empêchait pas de discuter.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda t-elle tandis que j'hochais la tête.

« Tout va bien. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, d'avoir mis de la distance entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis demandée ce que j'avais fais. »

« Tu n'as rien fais Bella. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si stupide. Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu t'éviter…Je m'entends très bien avec toi et j'aimerais qu'on soit amis de nouveau. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle que je trouvais adorable. En fait, je la trouvais tout simplement adorable. Bella me fit sourire.

« J'ai toujours voulu être ton amie. » lança t-elle doucement.

Je m'approchais doucement et passa une main autour d'elle en la rapprochant de moi. Je l'embrassais sur le front et elle se fondit dans mes bras, s'accrochant littéralement à moi. C'était un moment nouveau entre nous, mais je compris que je lui avais beaucoup manqué.

_**POV Bella **_

Je suivis Edward dans le petit couloir. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il souhaitait me parler. Edward s'excusa de son comportement, et me demanda si nous pouvions être de nouveau amis. Au fond, je n'avais jamais arrêté de l'être, il avait mis une certaine distance entre nous sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le regarder comme ça, me demander d'être de nouveau amie avec lui, jamais je n'aurais pas refusé. J'étais trop amoureuse de lui pour refuser de le voir comme avant, de le regarder, juste d'être lui.

Puis je rapprochais et il me prit littéralement dans ses bras, enfin c'était plus moi qui m'accrochait à lui mais qu'importe. J'étais trop bien pour briser ce contact entre nous.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » me demanda t-il alors que je me détachais doucement de lui.

J'hochais la tête et souris doucement. Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

Edward n'était pas vu en voiture, à vrai dire ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, il habitait seulement à quelques minutes de là. J'habitais un peu plus loin et je trouvais ça attentionné de la part d'Edward de ne me raccompagner.

« Tu es en vacances toi aussi ? » me demanda t-il alors qu'il enfonça ses mains dans son blouson en cuir.

« Vendredi prochain. »

« Tu pars quelque part pour le réveillon, et la St Sylvestre ? »

« Je fête Noël à New York et ensuite je m'envole pour la Floride, c'est un rituel avec Renée. »

Il me sourit doucement. Un silence s'installa alors que nous continuons de marcher lentement. J'hésitais à apporter le sujet de Tanya, après tout ça ne me regardait pas mais une partie de moi voulait savoir.

« Est-ce que tu vas fêter ça avec Tanya ? » lançais-je doucement.

Il grimaça et se tourna vers moi.

« Non je ne pense pas. On a en quelque sorte rompu. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui. « En quelque sorte ? »

« On a pas reparlé depuis qu'on a décidé de prendre nos distances, mais c'est fini. »

Je mordis ma lèvre. J'étais stupide de penser que j'allais enfin avoir ma chance. Mais Edward avait surement d'une amie en ce moment, et j'étais là.

« Mais rassure toi, je ne déprime pas, je suis triste évidemment mais je doute que ça aurait été plus loin que ça avec Tanya. »

J'hochais la tête tandis que nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Nous montâmes les escaliers et restions devant la porte.

« Je suis contente qu'on se reparle. Je sais qu'on n'a pas le même âge, et tout ça mais, j'aime bien être avec toi. » Disais-je en rougissant légèrement. Je n'étais pas sûre que ça se voie étant donné qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors et à vrai dire, cela m'arrangea beaucoup.

« L'âge n'a rien à voir la dedans, le plus important c'est qu'on s'entende bien et qu'on soit amis. » ajouta t-il doucement.

Il continua. « Est-ce que je viens te chercher demain ? »

« Alice s'est déjà portée volontaire ! »

Il rigola.

« Tu es vraiment bien avec elle. »

« Je l'adore. »

« Elle n'est pas difficile à apprécier c'est vrai. » dit-il en souriant.

« Mais on peut se voir pour déjeuner…j'ai rendez vous avec le directeur de l'université dans la matinée. »

« On peut faire ça oui. »

Je lui souris doucement et ouvris la porte avec mes clefs. Je me tournais légèrement en pénétrant à l'intérieur, allumant la lumière du couloir.

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

Je refermais la porte, rêveuse d'avoir retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais secrètement, mais surtout, heureuse d'avoir juste retrouvé mon meilleur ami.

Alice était venue me chercher ce matin à 8h me harcelant pour savoir ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Rien ne lui avait échappé hier soir. Je lui avais tout simplement dit que nous étions redevenus amis et elle semblait être contente. J'enchainais entre mon cours de littérature et mon cours de civilisation étrangère avant de partir pour mon rendez vous avec le directeur de l'université. Ce dernier m'avait contacté il y a une semaine pour discuter sans trop savoir pourquoi il souhaitait me voir.

Frappant doucement à la porte j'ouvris la porte, un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs se leva et me sourit.

« Melle Swan, entrez je vous prie. »

Je souris doucement et serra doucement la main qu'il me tendit.

« Asseyez vous. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il fit de même en souriant. Il sortit un dossier et me fixa.

« Je pense que cet entretien a du vous paraître étrange quand je vous ai appelé. »

« Un peu oui. »

« Je me doute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de grave au contraire. Voilà, nous essayons de récompenser nos meilleurs étudiants du mieux que nous pouvons. Vous êtes sans le moindre doute une des meilleures élèves que cette université ait eu. Nous vous proposons une bourse d'études pour étudier pendant 3 ans. »

Je restais bouche bée sans trop comprendre ce que le directeur me disait. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour que mes études soient gratuites. Je secouais la tête, surprise.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? Je veux dire…si jamais je devenais nul ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il rit en s'adossant à son fauteuil. « Vous êtes drôle Melle Swan. Ecoutez, votre dossier est excellent, il n'y aucune raison. »

Il continua doucement. « Cette bourse d'études est uniquement valable pour des études en Europe. Et vous avez environ un mois pour vous décider car ce serait pour commencer vos études à l'étranger dés le mois de Mars. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, de peur d'avoir mal compris. « Donc l'offre est que je parte pendant trois ans étudier en Europe…? »

« C'est ça. Je comprends que ce soit très soudain, et que vous devez réfléchir mais une chance comme celle ci de ne se présentera sans doute pas une seconde fois dans votre vie. »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, physiquement j'étais dans le bureau du directeur mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Quitter New York représentait beaucoup pour moi, c'était quitté ma famille, mes amis, puis lui. Mais même si je l'aimais, je ne sortais pas avec lui, il n'était pas amoureux de moi et peut être était-ce une bonne thérapie pour oublier mes sentiments ? J'étais complètement perdue. La voix du directeur de l'université me sortit de mes pensées.

« Prenez votre temps Bella. Réfléchissez et revenez vers moi. » Me dit-il doucement en me tendant le dossier d'inscription.

« Merci. »

Je me levais sans rien ajouter d'autre et sortit du bureau en devant affronter une des décisions les plus importantes de ma vie.

**TADAM ! A votre avis, Bella partira, ne partira pas ? J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas si le choix que vous pensez ne sera pas celui que j'aurais décidé xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu )**

**Reviews s'il vous plait, j'apprécierais énormément !**

**Bye for now xx**

**Ally**


End file.
